Good Girl Granger
by FeloniousFolts
Summary: Draco Malfoy was up to something and Harry Potter knew it. He just needed proof. Hermione Granger being the ever reliable friend has reluctantly agreed to aid him. With the help of some Polyjuice potion and a few hairs taken from one Pansy Parkinson she hopes to finally lay to rest Harry's suspicions.
1. A Friend In Need

There were many things at Hogwarts that Hermione could put up with, taken with a spring in her step and a smile on her face. Double potions homework? Easy. A wasted free period going over Harry's transfiguration essay for errors? But of course. An hour spent listening to Ginny talk about the Holyhead Harpies? Why not two? But if she had to spend another day constantly walking in on tedious bouts of tongue wrestling between Ron Weasley and Lavender Brown she would much rather pack her case and be on the first train back to Kings Cross Station.

The moment had yet again occurred as she stood rooted to the spot at the open door to what she expected to be a vacant Muggle Studies classroom. All she had wanted was a nice quiet place to give her Defence homework on Sirens a once over before tomorrow's due date. No random distractions in the shape of Harry's late coursework or Ginny's boyfriend troubles with Dean Thomas but no of course not, here they were back at it again. Was there not one room in the entire classroom that they hadn't coated wall to wall in saliva?

What had at first caused Hermione great agony and bouts of tears was now rather tiresome and it was fast becoming a constant chore having to duck in and out of corridors to avoid another awkward interaction. She'd spent the last two weeks in a perpetual state of unease. Would they be behind the next door? Around the next corner? Glued together in the next shadowy corner of the castle? She could hardly wait for Christmas to arrive as Ron was due to go back to the Burrow with Harry and Hermione would finally have the castle to herself, a chance to be able to spend an uninterrupted evening in her own common room without baring witness to the same old gratuitous sight of public affection. She would quite happily tie Ron up in a bow and personally deliver him to Mrs Weasley in person if it meant he would be gone quicker.

"Hermione I-" Ron peeled his lips away from Lavenders neck long enough to utter a feeble few words before Hermione cut in.

"Oh I'm sorry. I thought this was a classroom not a private snogging booth. Please continue." She drawled sarcastically, rolling her eyes and bowing dramatically out of the room. She slammed the door hard to add to the effect and turned tail heading back down the draughty corridor towards the Gryffindor common room. At least she knew they wouldn't be waiting for her there.

Her footsteps clattered loudly as she stomped off until enough distance had been covered between the two parties to which she finally came to a halt, alone somewhere between her Potions classroom and the vacant girls bathroom. She clenched her fists tightly at her side struggling desperately not to care, to keep up her currently state of bored indifference but it was slowly fading. The same old familiar pang of heartache wrenched itself from deep within her stomach slowly making its way towards her eyes in the form of large tears pushing forcefully against the lids of her eyes. "Stop it!" She demanded of herself herself in a Mrs Weasley like tone. She hated this, she so wanted not to care at all, to just get over it, move on but she couldn't. She furiously wiped at her eyes trying to force the few tears that had made a bid for freedom back into her body. Her throat was stinging and she could feel her legs start to shake. She slammed against the bathroom door and leant on the first sink she saw, tilting her head towards its base and closing her eyes tight, gripping onto the sides of the basin. "He's not worth this." She told herself looking up at herself in the cracked, stained mirror and hating the vision of self pity that she saw.

"Who's there?" Came a familiar voice from one of the broken bathroom stalls. "Hermione?"

She turned her back towards the sink and faced the row of stalls. Harry Potter's head came peering out from the furthest one on the left, his glasses crookedly resting on his nose, his face smudge with some peculiar liquid as if he'd only recently moped his forehead.

"Harry? What are you doing in here?" She asked in a state of thorough confusion. She took a few tentative steps towards the stall when he blocked the door by spreading his arms across the gap.

"Nothing." He was doing a lousy job of not looking guilty as he cast his eyes from the bathroom door to Hermione and back to the door again.

"What do you mean nothing?" She asked throwing him a sceptical look. She took another step towards him when he finally slumped his shoulders and stepped aside.

"Look please don't tell anyone and please no lectures ok?" He looked exhausted as he motioned towards the simmering caldron perched tentatively on top of the disused toilet seat. The scent was unmistakable and brought back a wash of old memories from her second year at Hogwarts.

"Polyjuice?" She wiped her eyes and pushed him aside as she peered into the cauldron. The light grey sludge breaking out into large ugly air bubbles as it cooked over a rusty Bunsen burner.

"Look I know what you're going to say but let me explain first." He pleaded noting her nettled brow.

"It's not quite right. Did you follow the recipe word for word?" She asked noting the incorrect shade of grey the potion was currently simmering at.

"Err... Ok I wasn't expecting you to say that. I followed the Half-Blood Prince's diary, he says this should last longer and not taste like a trolls foot in the process."

She frowned upon mention of the Prince but allowed it to slide unadmonished.

"But Harry why?"

Harry bit his lower lip as he pondered how best to answer her question before finally letting out a defeated sigh. "Look it's no big deal I just want to see if I can get Malfoy to tell me what he's been up to."

"Oh Harry you know Dumbledore doesn't want you worrying about that, you're supposed to be getting that memory from Slughorn. You're wasting time." She dragged a hand frantically through her tangled hair as she continued to survey his concoction with a look of dismay.

"I know Hermione." He groaned leaning against the broken bathroom tiled wall. "But Slughorn will be gone over Christmas anyway and I know Draco's up to something rotten, I'm certain of it."

Hermione didn't argue on this point, Slughorn would indeed be gone over Christmas he had told them so during their last potions class. Visiting one of his many high flying friends no doubt. "Ok Harry I won't deny he's probably up to something, it is Malfoy after all but-" she stirred the potion with the large silver spoon stuck inside. "What are you going to do? I bet he hasn't told Crabbe or Goyle anything. If it was as important as you think it is I doubt he'd trust something like that to those two morons. Especially if it's something to do with Voldemort."

"Yeah I know but..." Harry flushed slightly and let a shudder rattle his spine before continuing. "It's possible he might tell someone if he wanted to impress them. Malfoy has always been all ego. He might tell someone like... Pansy Parkinson perhaps, they are dating after all." He avoided Hermione's gaze as the realisation slowly dawned onto her face.

"Harry you're not- no way- really?" Hermione let out a small snigger in spite of herself but then fixed him with a look of concern as if worried for his sanity. "Harry there is no way you are going to convince Malfoy that you're Pansy no matter how much you look like her."

"Why not?" Harry looked slightly offended which amused Hermione but she didn't let it register on her face. "It's perfect. I happen to know she won't be at Hogwarts for Christmas but Draco will be. It'll be simple to convince him that I - well Pansy's changed her mind. Then all I'll have to do is just you know..." He looked as if he didn't want to actually say it but did so anyway "play to his instincts to show off. A little light pressure and I could have him singing the truth by Christmas Eve."

Hermione had no idea Harry was so set on catching out Malfoy that he would be willing to go to such lengths. "Harry you need to let this go ok? Dumbledore said-"

"I know what Dumbledore said." Harry snapped crossing his arms and pacing the length of the stalls. "Hermione what if- no let me finish. What if I'm right, what if Draco is up to something for Voldemort? I'm not going to miss the chance to catch him in the act. I'm not leaving it until it's too late." Harry looked back at Hermione fully determined and not breaking his eyes from hers.

"Ok, Ok but Harry this isn't going to work. Do you really think you'll be able to convince Malfoy that you're his girlfriend. I mean come on. You forget I've seen you trying to flirt before, with Cho last year. Painful is putting it mildly, I've seen more charm in a sack full of Blast-Ended Skrewts. He'll have you figured out on the first day."

"I don't know what else to do Hermione. If there's even a chance I'm right then it's worth a shot."

Hermione studied her friend for a moment. The dogged look of conviction was painted all over his face. She knew that despite huge waves of dissuasion from numerous third parties this was one bug that Harry was not going to let leave his head. She could not deny that she too had noticed Malfoy sneaking about more often than usual. "You're not going to let this go are you?" She noted as Harry shook his head. She remained quiet for a moment weighing up what she was willing to propose and in truth part of her was already leaving the bathroom and heading back to the common room pretending they had never conversed. The other half the half that had been with Harry through everything, every trial, every tribulation groaned in dissatisfaction as she glared back at the boy she trusted more than anyone. If he was this worried, this concerned then there must be something to it. "What if-" she gave the Polyjuice potion another stir, casting it a look of repulsion. "What if I gave it a go?" She was secretly wishing that Harry would flat out refuse her offer, turn her away with a heroic wave of his hand, declare that he could not live with himself knowing he was putting one of his best friends through such an awkward situation. Her heart sank when his green eyes lit up, the spark of hope igniting a flame in his belly.

"That's perfect. Yeah you would be so much better." He clapped his hands triumphantly returning to pacing the bathroom his mind whizzing as he did so. "You're a girl after all."

"Thanks."

"No sorry I just meant you'd find flirting with him much easier wouldn't you?"

"With Draco?"

"Well ok but I bet you'd still be more convincing than me."

"Thanks again."

"But Hermione..." A sudden hint of concern returned to Harry's eyes as he let the idea settle. "I can't ask you to-"

"You didn't. I offered." She held up her hand and shook her head. "But promise me this. If I do this and find nothing then you have to finally let it go and get back to getting that memory from Slughorn." She bore her eyes into him not blinking. She needed Harry to get a move on and if this was what it would take to get him to do so then so be it. It was just Draco Malfoy, just a little flirting, a little affection, just- actually could she take it back?

"Are you sure Hermione? It may take a while to get him to talk."

"You'll owe me."

"Of course. If I hang about to talk you through-"

"No you go to the Burrow as planned. I need you thinking about how to get that memory without any distractions."

"But Hermione-"

"Do you trust me?"

"Yes."

"Then go. Spend Christmas with Won-won... And Ginny of course." She smirked in his direction.

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"Well why not take the opportunity to practice those flirting skills you were going to waste on Malfoy. Just don't tell Dean."

"Oh shut up." He couldn't help the wry smile tilt his lips.


	2. A Fireside Fool

The day Hermione had been dreading would come over the last two weeks finally arrived in the form of the last day of term before the Christmas break. She and Harry had spent large portions of their time since their bathroom meeting going over the plan for her transformation.

Harry had managed to snag a few strands of Pansy's hair off her cloak during potions when it had been draped onto the back of her laboratory chair. Hermione had also been taking great interest in her, taking every opportunity she had to observe Pansy's mannerisms during every class they shared. To be honest she didn't think acting like a stuck up old snob would be a particularly difficult task but as the moment to perform loomed nearer she was starting to doubt her own ability to act quite so loathsome.

She had spent most of the weekend before the break modifying one of her school robes to match that of Slytherins in case she would need it and also tried to pick the best items out of her modest wardrobe that matched Pansy's best although she doubted wether Malfoy would notice anyway.

Hermione still wasn't speaking to Ron which made her plan with Harry all the more easy to hide from him, though she did notice he would occasionally glance their way when the two of them were busy scheming by the fireside in the common room. Despite their current state of ever wilting friendship she somehow didn't think he would be particularly pleased if he was to discover what their plan involved.

Between them both they had managed to build up a decent stock of Polyjuice potion, more than enough for two weeks though she didn't plan on spending the entire holiday as the troll faced cow.

Once goodbyes had been said and the crowd slowly started to thin out around the castle entrance Hermione had a light dinner in the great hall before making her way towards the common room to prepare for her first attempt to infiltrate Malfoy's confidence. It was gaining on 8 o'clock when she finally stood in front of the girls bathroom mirror with a bottle of Polyjuice in hand taking a long last look at herself in the mirror. For a brief moment she was overcome with the urge to pour the entire stock of potion down the sink and just lie to Harry when he got back but she knew this was important to him, so with one final glance at her bushy brown hair and hazelnut eyes she gulped down the first two thirds of the potion in one go only taking a breath to allow its slimy texture to make its way down her throat. Yet again it was more like chugging down mud than a tonic but she had to admit the taste had improved somewhat. More like week old milk than year old snot.

She allowed the familiar feeling of transformation to take over her. Her skin tingled as it bubbled and shifted shape, her hair flattening out and taking on its black colour. Her brown eyes started fading into a dull green and before too long an awkward looking Pansy Parkinson was staring back at her in the mirror. As tempted as she was to be sick there and then she held back and swallowed her pride as she surveyed herself. Pansy would never win any awards in Glamorous Witches Weekly but even Hermione could see that without the permanent scowl that was normally cast onto Pansy's face the girl was actually rather pretty.

Hermione brushed her now long straight hair letting a few neat strands run across her face. It was fantastic to be able to run one through her hair without ending up with several brush teeth in it. She took out Pansy's selection of particularly striking makeup but thought better of it and opted for something more light and softer, smoothing out her hard features. The finished effect was rather pleasant but she still wanted to slap herself in the face none the less.

She attempted a few cooing looks of admiration Pansy so often reserved for Malfoy but felt ridiculous. She smacked her cheeks lightly to psych herself up trying to ignore the ball of nerves sitting in her stomach and left the bathroom.

After negotiating the grand staircase and passing the dining hall she made her way towards the dungeons opting for the Slytherin common room as the most likely place to find Draco. She was in luck, as she approached the stone wall that led to the common room a pair of younger Slytherin students passed through and she quickly caught up with them passing through at the same time to avoid any riddles or tricks the wall may challenge her with.

The common room was gloomy and dark but wasn't the nightmare Hermione was expecting. Like her own common room a roaring fire was crackling happily at the far end of the room. Large green gas lanterns lined the walls emitting an emerald and rather cosy glow to the room. Large tables in the corner provided a place to study and several menacing coats of armour were scattered here and there. A large banner hung in the middle of the room baring the green serpent of the house and it's motto "No Purer Form Of Greatness".

Turning her nose up at it Hermione marched across the room and came to a stop as she passed closer to the fireplace. In a large black and regal looking leather armchair sat Draco Malfoy. One hand lay limply on its arm the other under his chin leaning on it as he gazed into the flames before him. His blonde hair was hanging over his face but she could just about see his eyes. He looked tired like he so often did nowadays. They looked unfocused and far off in thought only breaking when she passed by close enough to garner his attention. He looked up at her with a creased brow and cocked his head to the side, not speaking for serval seconds instead surveying her. "What are you still doing here?" He asked, he sounded neither surprised or particularly interested, part of him still dwelling in the recesses of his mind, not quite ready to escape his thoughts.

Hermione stuttered as Pansy's voice came forth from her mouth trying her best to sound as treacly as she could. "Draco I couldn't stand thinking of you alone here over Christmas. So I changed my mind last minute and thought it would be nice for the two of us to spend it together." She made a feeble attempt to flutter her eyes but looked more like she was have a blinking fit.

Draco frowned again then turned his attention back to the fire. "You did, did you?" He crossed his legs and leaned back into his chair. "Thought you were looking forward to seeing your little sister over Christmas. It's all you were going on about this morning." He pointed out with a hint of resentment in his voice.

"Like I said Draco, I changed my mind. You're more important to me in the long run. I can see my sister any time I like." Hermione sat into the chair opposite. She was tempted to try perching on the arm of his but wasn't quite ready for that yet, she still felt awkward and shifted uncomfortably in her seat.

"Why do you look like that?" He asked once again casting his eyes onto her for a moment.

"Like what?"

"I don't know. Your face looks different." He shrugged but Hermione definitely caught a small glimmer of interest brush past his features.

"I always look like this Draco. Anyway I thought you'd be more pleased than this to find out I'd decided to stay." Hermione leaned forward in her seat and threw him the dreamiest smile she could conjure. It was probably more maniacal than sweet but who could tell on a face like Pansy's.

"I'm going to be busy this week. You know that. I wanted the place to myself so I could get to work." He said bluntly.

Hermione's interest perked up upon mention of his work but she pushed that aside temporarily. "But Draco, honey-" Pansy called him honey right? She was certain she'd heard Pansy say that. Or was it sweetie? "This means you don't have to work all on your own. I can always lend a hand if you-"

"I've told you before it's none of your business. I do wish you'd stop badgering me to tell you about it. What help could you possibly be anyway? If I need help I'd sooner ask the Bloody Baron." Malfoy turned further round in his chair draping his legs over the arm and crossing his arms in front of his chest.

"Oh fine. Do what you like you ungrateful git. I'll just find someone else to spend my evenings with then." Hermione snapped letting his dismissing attitude get to her. She cursed herself for being so rash.

Draco sat bolt upright in his chair fixing her with a stunned face. "What's gotten into you? Talking to me like that. You don't normally." He spluttered looking as if he didn't know what to expect next.

"Well maybe I'm just feeling a little unappreciated right now. Here am I offering to stay at school all Christmas, help take the weight off your shoulders and you throw it in my face. It's not just about what you want Draco." Hermione turned up her nose and glared intently at the wall. If this was what Pansy had to put up with she was better off at home.

Malfoy sat in silence for a moment biting his lip in agitation. "Yeah... Well... alright sorry." He went back to sitting up in his chair, he pulled at the ripped leather on the arm. "Thanks... For staying. I'm just a bit, well at the moment I..." He went to speak but stopped, changing his attention back to vandalising the chair.

"Look you don't have to tell me anything about what you're doing. I just thought it would help to have someone here to take your mind off it for a while." Hermione struggled not to gag on her words but knew they were required. She had to take this slowly. Play it thoughtfully.

"Hmm..." Draco nodded absentmindedly his thoughts back on his work. He tentatively patted the arm of his chair beckoning her to sit with him. Hermione almost missed this but felt a wave of dread wash over her when she realised she'd have to react. She got up gingerly and walked over to him. She perched herself by his side and struggled to forced her arm around his shoulders. She felt tense and rigid as her hand accidentally brushed his hair. He turned his face towards her, leaning his head back on her arm. He placed his other on her hand which was resting on her knee. He ran it softly up and down her arm. She forced herself to look at him. What was this? This wasn't Draco Malfoy this was something she'd never seen. At the moment he looked completely lost, defeated. He wasn't looking at her but past her, his eyes moving in and out of focus. He sighed heavily closing them and titling his head back. "What I wouldn't give to just stay like this."

He looked vulnerable and the glint in his eye that he so often sported when tormenting and taunting was extinguished. It made Hermione feel uneasy to see it. He slowly sat up bringing his face closer to hers. She could feel his breath on her face and made her cringe inside. He took hold of her chin in one hand pulling her mouth towards his whispering softly to her. "Please forgive me." He sounded seductive and a cold chill ran down Hermione's spine. She bolted off the chair and stumbled backwards.

"Of course I do." She stuttered banging into the small table behind her. "Anyway I'm really tired. It's been a long day so I think I'll go to bed." She backed away keeping her eyes locked not wanting him to leave her line of sight.

Draco frowned and leaned forward in his chair. "But it's only half eight?" He got up and walked over to her grasping her hand and pulling her back towards him playfully. She tripped forward and placed her hand on his chest to steady herself before snatching it back.

"I know, I know but it's still late and you look awfully tired dear- I mean honey- sweetie err Draco." Hermione was panicking and retreated as fast as she could towards the dormitory door wrenching it open. "We've got two weeks all to ourselves, plenty of time to- erm... Goodnight."

"Pansy that's the boys dorm... I mean I'm not saying no but I mean there's still some of the other boys here so..."

Hermione turned and looked into the room in horror. "No! I would never I just..." She practically ran to the next door and disappeared inside slamming it shut and leaning against it. Her heart was pounding in her chest, her brow covered in sweat. She felt positively nauseous. She'd have to wait till nightfall to sneak back into the Gryffindor common room but for now her only option was to curl up on Pansy's bed and wish the room would turn into a black hole swallowing her into it.


	3. A Study In Deception

Hermione awoke the following morning back in the Gryffindor dormitory and hurriedly changed before dashing down to the abandoned bathroom to take another dose of Polyjuice potion. Once she was changed she threw on her Slytherin cloak to help fight the nip in the air and made her way to the great hall for breakfast.

She had hoped to beat Draco there so she could eat alone before he arrived but found him already sat at the unpopulated Slytherin table mulling over a piece of jam toast whilst peering at the pages of the Daily Prophet. He looked up as she reluctantly approached him. He then turned his cheek towards her and she stared at it as if it was some curious oddity. "Morning." He said expectantly once again offering the side of his face.

He surely wasn't expecting me to kiss him was he? She fretted to herself as she opted for brushing his face with the back of her hand instead. She tried to be tender but probably looked more like she was wiping off a smudge of jam. He frowned at her as she took her seat next to him and busied herself with pouring herself a bowl of cornflakes.

"What's gotten into you?" He asked but didn't wait for an answer as he handed her the morning paper. She took it and skimmed the first few pages.

"No word on Voldemort?" She pointed out trying to sound put out but secretly feeling relieved.

"Hmm." He wasn't paying attention but took his empty glass and shook it in her general direction.

"Yes?" She asked looking at him with a raised eyebrow.

"Pumpkin Juice." He replied nodding towards the full pitcher merely an arms length to his left.

"Well it won't pour itself Draco dear." She explained nonchalantly flicking through the paper.

"But-"

"Draco I'm busy." She motioned to the newspaper in her hand fighting the urge to whack him over the head with it.

"Oh." He merely frowned again and poured himself a glass. When he was finished Hermione grabbed her glass and held it out to him. He reluctantly poured her a glass with a displeased sigh.

Hermione tried to resist but let out a snort of laughter before quickly rectifying her poise, casting her eyes away from the paper. To her surprise Draco had an amused smile on his face as he put down the pitcher, it was brief but it was defiantly there and it wasn't the normal smirk or vile crescent he used when he was pleased with his spiteful insults, it was different, subtle and without the venom in his silvery grey eyes... Pleasant. Hermione shuddered at the thought and took her attention back to her breakfast.

"Where does he get off?" Draco sneered leaning on his elbow and staring daggers across the hall.

Hermione peered up in the same direction and spotted Dean Thomas sitting at the Gryffindor table deep in what looked like a rather intimate conversation with Cho Chang. He was busy telling her something which she appeared to find rather funny, he was casually placing his hand on hers as she laughed.

"What?" Hermione knew full well Draco didn't like Dean, he had made it clear on numerous occasions that he didn't think Dean belonged at this school just as much as herself and prepared for the onslaught of crude insults and snide comments, the little snake.

"Well hasn't he just broken up with the Weasley girl?" He frowned pointing his fork at Dean's back. "I mean like two days ago?"

Hermione stared at him blankly. "How do you know?"

"Everyone does. They decided to hold their tiresome little argument in front of everyone at dinner didn't they?"

"So what, we don't care right?" Hermione didn't want to hear him bad mouth her friends and tried to direct the conversation away from them.

"Well I don't know. I just think it shows little class to be slobbering over someone else the same week he's split up with Ginny. Especially the day after she leaves the school."

Hermione raised her eyebrows. She wasn't expecting this. She looked over at Dean observing him and Cho for a second. He'd seemed inconsolable the night he broke up with Ginny. Despite the row it did appear that Dean was very much still keen to make it work and here he was the moment Ginny had left the castle very obviously flirting with Cho. Was Draco right? Did this have nothing to do with Draco's hatred for him? Was he actually in fact thinking about someone else's feelings? Ginny? Someone Hermione knew full well he didn't particularly like.

"I... I suppose so." She conceded. She didn't consider it anyone's business what Dean decided to do now that he and Ginny were apart but it did seem to Hermione at least as a little cheap.

"I mean how would you like it if I started carrying on like that if we split up? The next day no less." Draco leaned on his hand and stared at Hermione.

"Well... I... I suppose I'd be heartbroken." If Harry and Ron had been sat at the table this very moment they would have had to have been carried out the hall on stretchers in fits of laughter.

"Exactly." Draco nodded pridefully. "A little dignity is far more attractive in the long run."

Hermione couldn't stop herself from smiling. This was so surreal. Draco Malfoy not only being right but actually making his point with a fair degree of charm.

"Doesn't surprise me though, a dirty little Mudblood like that wouldn't know the first thing about dignity."

Hermione's smile crashed towards her chin. She gritted her teeth and snapped her focus back to the Prophet. "And there it is." She muttered to herself.

"There's what?"

Hermione sighed and folded up the newspaper. "Nothing. So what's the plan for today?" She asked trying to sound casual but inside still seething from feeling so crestfallen.

"I'm busy." He didn't embellish but by the tone of his voice Hermione could tell it had something to do with the work he mentioned the day before.

"Well surely I could be of some help, if you'd just let me-"

"I don't need your help." He snapped fixing her with a terse stare.

"Fine!" Hermione barked back slamming her cup down onto the table. "I just wanted to spend some more time with you. Shall I arrange our meetings in a diary so that I can clear them with you beforehand. 5:00pm dinner together, 7:00pm a short walk in the greenhouse, 9:00pm rubbing your smelly old feet." She glared at Malfoy shoving her hands across her chest and turning to face the hall door.

Malfoy burst out laughing, prompting even a put out Hermione to turn back. "Rub my feet? What are we, an old married couple in the 50's?"

"Well..." Hermione smirked and pointed at him accusingly. "There no need to be such a git all the time."

"Where's this all coming from?" He asked smiling.

"All what?"

"You're just so different at the moment."

"Well sorry for giving you a taste of what you dish out on a daily basis."

"Don't be." Draco grabbed his scarf from the table and made to get up. "Look how about we meet up in the Library after dinner? Might as well get the holiday homework done now I suppose. Not that it'll matter much." He mumbled the last part to himself, his drained, tired eyes staring absentmindedly out the hall windows.

"Ok." Hermione watched him for a minute. Draco hated her and she hated him but even she of all people couldn't fail but notice he was carrying something heavy inside him. What if Harry was right? What if Voldemort had given him some task to do? It's not as if he could say no even if he wanted to. Hermione imagined herself in the same situation and felt a heavy feeling in the pit of her stomach. It didn't bare thinking about. Sure she'd rather die than help someone as vile and cruel as Voldemort but nothing was ever that simple. "What's wrong?" She asked sitting up straight and peering into his face.

Draco turned his face slowly towards her and said nothing for a long time. He gave her a searching look and opened his mouth to speak but nothing came out. He shook his head and turned away from the table. "It's nothing." He walked away from her wrapping his scarf round his neck and pulling his robe tightly round him.

Hermione spent a blissful morning and afternoon as herself and enjoyed the freedom of the castle. So much so that she arrived at the school library rather later than she'd planned and clattered through the door, kicking up the dust on the shelves as it slammed into them. She searched the tables by the window and spotted Draco sat at the furthest one. He was perched on the edge of his chair looking out the window. He chewed on the end of the quill in his hand but all the books in front of him had yet to be opened. His brow was furrowed as he picked at the rip on the front of his satchel. Actually his whole appearance was rather untidy. For someone who always carried himself with an arrogant pride it was strange to see Malfoy as he was now. His blonde hair hung messily over his face, the bags under his eyes were deeper and the collar of his shirt skewed. His nails looked slightly ragged as if he had been biting them and the sleeves on his shirt were crumpled and creased as if they'd been rolled up recently.

She weaved her way over to him and dumped her bag onto the table. Draco blinked hard and looked up taking a moment to register he was no longer alone.

"You're late." He reprimanded throwing her a terse look.

"I know, I know. I'm sorry." She sat down opposite him and pulled out her workbook for Defence.

"All this whining about wanting to spend time together and you can't even be bothered to show up on time." Draco scowled and leaned back in his chair his face ripe with displeasure.

"I'm only a little bit late, I wasn't even sure you deemed it worth your while to honour me with your presence. What's got you so moody this time?"

"Forget it." He turned his face away from her and went back to looking out into the grounds below the window. Hermione looked at him properly for the first time since sitting down. He wasn't angry, he was tense. He fiddled with the quill in his hands and didn't seem to realise he was blotting ink all over his half finished homework. Hermione was so used to his usual scowl or look of contempt that insecurity really stuck like a sore thumb on him. She sighed and pushed her books to one side.

"Look, I'm sorry I was late Draco. Really I am. How about we go up to the top of the tower..." She leaned forward placing her hands on the table in front of her, smiling suggestively. "And you can push me over the battlements, or maybe we could feed me to the Snargaluff plants in the greenhouse?"

Draco chuckled and shook his head. He leaned forward and smiled at Hermione. Once again Hermione was taken back by how different Malfoy looked when he wasn't being... Well Malfoy.

"You certainly know the way to a man's heart." He lightly rubbed his temple with his fingers, he was clearly nursing a headache. "So how was your afternoon?" He asked leaning on his chin.

"Not bad." She replied pulling out her quill and ink pot. "I managed to get most of Snape's essay on counter curses done over dinner." She chirped happily, then realising she might be sounding a bit too like Hermione grimaced and pretended to look exhausted.

"You are joking right? I don't think you've ever completed a piece of homework without asking for my help." Draco eyed her suspiciously.

"Well err- I was on a roll so I worked right through dinner. It's probably not right." It was right, she knew it but now was not the time to boast.

"Still it was a long essay. I'm used to you rushing everything on the last day of break. Why'd you think I suggested meeting up here? I'm surprised you were that keen to be honest."

Hermione understood this, she was always nagging Harry and Ron to get an early start on holiday homework. It was strange to think Draco did the same.

"Mind if I take a look?" He asked holding out his hand.

"Well it's probably not worth reading I mean it's me we're talking about after all." She shifted her gaze nervously to her rolled up parchment.

"Still, this is why we're here after all." He reasoned.

Hermione reluctantly handed over her work and sat studying Draco's face as he read. After a few surprised eyebrow raises and the odd nod he rolled it back up and looked sceptically at her.

"It's good... really good. In fact... It's too good." He leaned forward and stared hard at her.

"What do you mean too good? The cheek. I just worked hard." Hermione argued looking rather perturbed.

"Don't give me that Pansy. I know you. There is no way you did this. There's stuff here that goes way off textbook. This is proper research. You wouldn't have had time to do this over dinner."

She struggled to find an excuse then blurted out. "Hermione."

"What about Granger?"

"I copied off her. She doesn't know it. I was sitting near her in the hall. She didn't realise, too busy scribbling her notes and being an insufferable know-all."

Malfoy smirked and nodded. "Now it makes sense."

"Well anyway I was just-"

"No surprises there. Probably had her nose so close to the page she gave herself a paper cut."

"Yes but-"

"If I had a Sickle for every time I'd seen her sat in some dark dank corner face first in a book I'd-"

"Looking at her a lot are you?" Hermione snapped, she'd say anything to get Malfoy to shut his trap.

"I don't- of course not." Draco stuttered glaring at her. "Why would you say that?"

Hermione hadn't expected Malfoy to get so defensive and laughed openly at his reaction.

"Don't laugh! As if I'd ever find such a odious little troll attractive." He gritted his teeth and seethed with anger.

"Ok Draco it was just a joke I was just-"

"You're always saying that though. You know how fed up I am of it."

Pansy was always bringing up Hermione with Draco? The same Draco who took such joy in mocking and goading her.

"I am?" Hermione blurted out. "I mean... Yeah I know I am but-"

"So cut it out. Always going on about how I'm looking at her when she doesn't realise. I know you do it to get a rise out of me but not today!" Malfoy balled his fists tight and slammed one onto the table. "I haven't got time for stupid little games. If I don't finish what he's told me to do-" Draco shot up from his chair knocking it back. He looked manic and raked his fingers through his untidy hair. "I'm running out of time." He walked over to the window and leaned both his hands against it hanging his head looking down at the floor.

Hermione hurriedly got to her feet and walked round the table. She stood behind him and studied his back. He was shaking. She gingerly placed her hand on his shoulder. He shrugged it off but she persevered and placed it on the back of his neck letting her fingers softly rub the back of his hair. She had no idea what she was doing but didn't dare let this moment of weakness slip by unchallenged.

"How long do you have?" She spoke gently.

"The end of term but the pressure's always there. Everyday." He let his forehead rest of the glass and closed his eyes, focusing on the sound of the raindrops starting to patter on the window.

"Pressure from who?"

"Everyone. Snape never takes a day off trying to help and Mother's letters are always telling me how important it is that I don't fail." He turned to look at Hermione with a desperate look of fear in his eyes. "As if I don't know that."

"Look can you not just let me know what-"

"I can't. I've got to do this alone. He gave me the job. I'm not doing this for glory Pansy honestly. I can't sleep worrying about it, when I do sleep I dream about it. He'll do it, I know he will. It's not an idle threat. My family... I can't let anything happen to them I can't..."

"Then don't." Hermione grabbed his hands and forced him to look at her. He didn't resist. "Keep going. I'm not backing off Draco, you can shout at me, you can ignore me but I'll still be here. If you need help I'm here, if you don't I'm here regardless, I'll wait till you're ready to let me in, let me help you if you need me to." Hermione took her time and weighed every word. Too much and Draco would back off, too little and he'd think it was just words. She just imagined she was talking to Harry and let the words flow. "You know you can do this. You're Draco Malfoy, not some talentless Mudblood." She nearly choked on the word. "You're a pure blood wizard. You've got this under control." She forced herself to move her face closer staring hard into his face. He didn't say anything just focused on her words his breathing slowing to a steady rhythm his eyes regaining their focus.

"I can?" His voice didn't have the same air of venom or pomp, it broke and didn't sound like a wizard ready to take on the world. Hermione took both her hands and held his face in them. She pushed his hair back and studied his face. His sharp pointed features, his piecing grey eyes held secrets long kept hidden, a part of Draco Malfoy she never knew existed, a part she knew she'd never know. For a moment, a brief glance in time Hermione forgot what she was there for, forgot why she was holding his face in palms of her hands. She took a further deep breath to regain a clear mind.

"I can. Say it properly."

"I can." He sounded more confident, his chin raised higher off his chest. "I can do this."

Was this right? Should she be encouraging Malfoy like this regardless of what he was up to. If she could discover his plan then it'd be worth it, she convinced herself. She took her hands off his face and nodded in approval. "Good." She sat back down at her desk and left him standing staring at the empty space where she stood. He looked like his mind was whirling, lost in thought.

"Now come on." She patted the books on the table and motioned for him to sit back down.

"Right." He took his seat not taking his eyes off her. He looked dumbstruck as if she'd just punched him in the face. A mix of confusion and fascination. What she had done clearly was not something he would ever expect from the real Pansy Parkinson. The nagging doubt she had gone too far once again nibbled at her mind.

They worked for a few hours on some of their homework in silence. She would catch him every so often glancing up at her. He would smile then go back to his work. It was strange but with no reason for Malfoy to be his usual despicable self he was actually fairly decent company. He didn't constantly nag Hermione for answers like Ron and didn't need the constant encouragement like Harry. He allowed her to think when she needed to and only conversed when she took breaks to refocus and as long as she steered away from certain touchy subjects she was surprised to find he was actually rather funny be it in a slightly dry, pessimistic way.

But she kept reality close at hand always to make sure she never lapsed, she knew that if she was sat there as Hermione not Pansy she would not be experiencing the same Draco as she was now but if she was to suffer for her task then it couldn't hurt for it to be as painless as she could manage.

The glow from the moon started to shine soft shards of light onto their workspace. A small lantern had been lit and sat perched on top of some old books in the middle of the table. Draco yawned heavily and stretched out his arms wide peering at his watch through heavy eyelids. "I think I'll call it a night."

Hermione glanced up from her parchment and nodded smiling. She was glad as she didn't have much time left on her current dose of Polyjuice.

He got up and started shovelling his stuff back into his satchel, clasping it closed tightly. "You coming?"

She shook her head and pointed her quill at the end of her page. "Just want to finish this part before I forget it." She grabbed at the piece of paper Malfoy had forgotten to pack up. It was a piece of Charms work he had left unfinished, full of corrections and scribbles. "There's always more to do isn't there? It never ends."

He took the paper from her and stared at it sighing heavily. "Well there's always tomorrow." He shoved it into his pocket and pushed in his chair. He didn't move and grasped the back of his chair looking down at her. "Are you ok?" He asked looking as if he'd been dwelling on this for a while.

"Of course. Why?"

Draco looked conflicted but ploughed on. "It's just you haven't really been... Well yourself lately."

Hermione gulped hard but smiled back at him. "I know, I'm sorry it's just-"

"Please don't be." He cut her short. "I've never seen this side of you before. I suppose I never bothered to really look." Hermione could tell Malfoy wasn't used to talking quite so intimately even with Pansy and every word seemed to take ages to find his lips. "I didn't think you could be like this. Please don't take offence, it's just well..." Draco scratched at his nose as Hermione continued to watch him, taking great pleasure in watching the boy who made her life miserable act so coy in her presence. "Thank you... For today that is, for..."

"You're welcome." Hermione decided to let him off the hook tonight and end his struggle for words, be it her rush for time or the fact that part of her felt a strange stir in her chest that wasn't there this morning.

He nodded and picked up his bag pulling it high onto his shoulder. "Goodnight." He walked off towards the door and Hermione watched him leave. She flicked her eyes back to her work but didn't see the words, her mind temporarily in spasm.

Why did she feel anxious? Slightly nervous yet excited. It was subtle but it was there. Was it because she had started to make progress with finding out Draco's plan? Yes that was it. She let her quill drop onto the table and rubbed her eyes, leaning on her arm and looking out the window.

She had worked hard and was tired, her mind already on her nice warm bed in the dormitory, which is probably the reason why she didn't hear the footsteps lightly approaching her from the door, didn't see the shadow loom behind her head casting onto the desk, caught off guard as Draco Malfoy's face appeared from her shoulder leaning over her from above. He took her chin in his hand and turned her face towards him, sinking lower and placing his lips on hers, a soft tender kiss that moved into a more passionate affair as he caressed her face. Hermione's eyes were open wide and she wanted to scream, to run, to claw at his face but instead she just sat there dumbstruck as Draco Malfoy the Muggle hating bane of her existence kissed her alone at night in the school library far from the prying eyes of other students, from Harry and Ron, from Ginny, from Luna and Neville, from the many others that hated Malfoy and couldn't stand to be around him. He parted his lips from hers, a content smile on his face. He took her face again and stared into her eyes. Hermione forced herself to smile back all the while screaming inside.

"Thank you." He brushed her cheek and left again putting his hands into his pockets and strolling out the library door.

Hermione just sat there staring straight ahead of her, her hand clasped over her mouth. She could still feel his lips, her own were still wet. She could feel the tears building up against her eyes but bit down hard on her hand and desperately tried to force them to withdraw.

Alone she sat there be it for 15 minutes, 20 minutes or half an hour she couldn't be sure. Her hair had started to turn back to its brown frizzy texture, her face already back to her usual self.

Hermione not Pansy now sat there in the library wanting more than anything to have Harry and even Ron sat by her side. Instead she got to her feet, absentmindedly shoving her stuff back into her bag. She stood at the window for a while taking one last look at the moonlit grounds, over at Hagrid's hut, an inviting plume of grey smoke billowed out the top of it. She longed to be down there now, sat with a huge mug of tea and listening to Hagrid talk about his Blast-Ended Skrewts.


	4. A Carriage To Be Carried Away

Hermione awoke the following morning having spent most the night tossing and turning in bed desperately trying to rid the image and memory of Malfoy's kiss from her mind. She peeked out from under the covers and shielded her eyes from the piercing ray of light sneaking in from the gap in the dormitory curtains. She lay there for a while staring at the ceiling studying the pattern on the drapes of her bed. She had planned to change into Pansy and try and join Draco for breakfast but this morning she didn't think she could face him quite so soon with a convincing smile on her face.

"Oh come on!" She cried aloud and forced herself to sit up in bed, kicking off her covers. "It's not the end of the world." She was furious with herself, she'd been through far worse things in the past and spent far less time pondering on them. It wasn't even that bad, she thought, dragging herself over to her trunk to pull out a change of clothes and a bottle of Polyjuice potion. Sure it was Draco but the kiss itself was nothing to be so dramatic about. She couldn't honestly call it horrible and it was far better than being on the receiving end of one of Victor Krum's face mushing "handsy" snogs, if you could even call them that.

Had it been from anyone other than the slimy snake she would even go as far as to call it rather pleasant. Who'd have thought? Hermione had been convinced Malfoy didn't have a tender bone in his body.

"Did you think you wouldn't have to get your hands dirty?" She asked herself looking into her bedside mirror. She would just have to imagine she was dealing with Ron when he was at his most irritating. Easy.

After getting ready she made her way down to the Great Hall and looked over towards the Slytherin table as soon as she entered. Malfoy wasn't there. She turned to leave when she walked headfirst into the boy himself. She looked up to find him grinning down at her. He looked like he'd had the first decent night sleep in weeks.

Straight away the memory of last night's kiss came flooding back into her mind like an unwanted guest. She flushed red and momentarily lost the will to speak. A curious mix of anger and embarrassment dwelled within her as she looked back at him trying to retain a casual composure.

"Good morning." He greeted her. For a moment Hermione was worried he was planning to kiss her again but he instead made his way to their table. She joined him and sat down, opting to sit opposite him. Right now she didn't think any close contact was a good idea if she didn't want to end up running from the hall.

"You look well rested." Hermione commented making to pick up the jug of pumpkin juice.

Draco put his hand on hers to stop her and took the jug pouring some into her glass.

"I know." He smiled at her before topping up his half full glass. "That's why I came looking for you. I fancied an early breakfast and was hoping you'd join me."

Hermione looked at the table, Malfoy had indeed already finished his breakfast, his Charms homework sat in front of him, still unfinished and still full on scribbles.

"I was in the Library." She lied. "Just wanted to grab a book I needed for Transfiguration."

"That's unlike you." Malfoy grinned. "Anyone would think you'd been replaced overnight." He joked. Hermione laughed nervously dropping her spoon in the process.

"Anyway." Draco leaned forward on the table keeping his eyes fixed on her, he hadn't looked anywhere else since she'd entered. "I was thinking maybe we could meet up. Tonight. Not studying in the library or just lazing about the common room. Something special, just you and me." He rested his chin on his fist and gave her a look that froze Hermione in her seat.

"Well I..." Hermione's mind raced for an excuse. She knew finding out what Draco was up to was important but the look he was giving her at this moment knocked it down the list of her priorities. Studying? No come on. Detention? It's Christmas break you dope. Hagrid's? No you're not Hermione remember?

Draco studied her, sensing her reservation. "Look. You and me. It was only last week we were talking about breaking up and now... Well I just think all things considered maybe it's time I started taking us more seriously." He fixed her a determined look. The words sounded as if they were uncommon to him, as if this was the first time he'd ever taken this tone during their entire relationship and suddenly Hermione felt a slight pang of guilt dig at her chest. Masquerading as a couple whilst casually playing with someone's feelings. Yes they were Draco's but what she was doing now was something she would have expected from the likes of himself.

"Meet me at seven under the clock tower. Bring a coat." He placed his hand on hers and gave it a squeeze before collecting his things into his bag. "I'd better get back to... I better get back." With that he smiled once more before taking off out of the Grand Hall.

Hermione remained seated, an excuse still on the tip of her tongue. She stared hopelessly after him hoping it had all been a joke and that he'd turn back any minute and call her a filthy Mudblood.

Hermione spent the rest of the day trying to think of a way to avoid tonight's get together with Draco but having been given time to dwell on the situation Hermione could not ignore what a fine opportunity tonight would provide if she had any hope of extracting more information from Draco.

So it was with a heavy heart that she gave into her better judgement and now stood under the clock tower dressed in a simple but elegant blue dress. She fixed her hair up as best she could but it not being her own she found it rather difficult to decide what looked best. She opted to rap herself up in her school cloak to fight the winter chill and watched the large pendulum slowly ticking down the minutes and seconds until Draco's arrival.

"Good evening."

Hermione turned to find Draco at the top of the stairs leading into the castle. He was leaning against the entrance and had obviously been watching her for a while. He was dressed smartly in a black blazer and white shirt, his blonde hair neatly combed back. Hermione smiled at him and was shocked to find that it was involuntary. Draco who often took to dressing in formal attire looked comfortable in himself and he projected a confidence that couldn't be denied. He grinned at her and casually strolled down the steps coming to a stop in front of her.

"Yes I know I look fabulous." He smirked. He wasn't being serious and looked slightly nervous.

Hermione laughed as she dusted off his shoulder. "Well at least that makes one of us."

"I've never seen you in this dress before. It not what I expected you to be wearing."

Hermione tugged awkwardly at the shoulder of her dress and looked away.

"No wait I didn't mean... I err..." He stopped himself and let out a huge breath. "You of course look lovely. I should have led with that."

Hermione smiled and would have blushed but remembered she looked like Pansy right now not Hermione. He'd never say that if I was me she reminded herself.

"So where are we going?" She asked with genuine interest. Where would the likes of Draco Malfoy head off to when he required privacy. Probably an old dusty broom cupboard.

"Follow me." He grabbed hold of her hand. Hermione's instinct was to pull it away. He turned back to look at her puzzled.

"Sorry." She apologised taking her hand and interlocking her fingers with his. It's just a hand she told herself. We all have them.

He led her down past the entrance to the school and along the Black Lake, it's crystal clear surface bouncing the light of the moon and covering them both in a luminous glow. He stopped short of Hagrid's cabin and made towards the Forbidden Forest. Hermione lightly pulled at his arm as they approached. Pansy or not she didn't relish the thought of a trip into the forest with Draco Malfoy. A wrestling match with Fluffy seemed like a safer option.

He noted her apprehension and pulled her close to him. "Trust me." He whispered in her ear. She felt his breath on her ear but it wasn't as unpleasant as she had wanted it to feel. She was probably cold. Yeah that's it. She was just welcome of the heat... Obviously.

They slowly made their way down the trampled path into the dark depths within the forest. Luckily the sky was clear and gave them ample moonlight to guide them as they winded their way deeper in. Draco came to a stop as they approached an incline that led steeply uphill towards a rock face. He helped her make their way up until they came to the peak of the rock pushing aside some heavy brush to reveal something that Hermione had not expected to find this far into the forest.

It was a carriage clearly taken from the Hogwarts Express. From the look of it it was old. Vines had grown over the roof and trailed down over the windows, thick clumps of moss had grown around the wheels. It sat perched on the edge of the rock edge overlooking a small lake several feet below. Hermione had never been to this part of the forest before and the view took her breath away.

"Wow." Was all she could manage.

Draco smiled approvingly. "We found this in our third year. Me, Crabbe and Goyle that is." He explained leading her to the entrance of the carriage. "Don't know how it made it up here but it was definitely long before our time." He pushed open the sliding doors to the compartment. "It just needed a few extra touches." He waved his wand and a row of tiny glowing lights appeared on the roof of the carriage casting the compartment with a golden hue, revealing a smartly laid table. It was a simple meal of neatly made sandwiches and a large bottle of mead stood in the middle next to some elegant silver goblets.

Hermione tried to resist but couldn't help feeling slightly swept away by the perfect setting. It was modest and personal. Not the exaggerated elegance that she would have expected from Malfoy, it was almost... Perfect. She supposed he couldn't get everything wrong.

"Please." He gestured to the train seat. Hermione sat down and looked out over the small lake down below. She could see the tops of the trees in the distance and a pack of four centaurs galloped across the edge of the water. In the sky several tawny owls flew across the moon. The night was silent apart from the sound of the wind blowing through the trees.

"It doesn't always look like this." Said Draco taking his seat. "I mean Crabbe's not one for comfort and I don't think Goyle would know how to set a table if his life depended on it."

Hermione peered at Malfoy and grinned. He was clearly hinting that this was all laid out especially for her. Any other day she would ignore this but it all just looked so beautiful. "It's wonderful." She leaned across the table and patted his hand, letting it rest there as she took another look at the view below.

"Mead?" He asked motioning to the bottle.

"I really don't think we should." Hermione replied eyeing the bottle suspiciously. "Where did you get a bottle of mead from anyway?"

"Oh I just had some left over." Draco flushed red and looked away. "Come on just one glass it's a special occasion after all."

He took the bottle and slowly poured the golden liquid into each glass.

He offered Hermione hers which she took reluctantly and held up his own. "A toast then."

Hermione laughed. She wasn't used to such formalities and it was a novel thing to be sat in this little carriage at night being wined and dined so skilfully, even if it was Draco.

"To new beginnings and a long fruitful future." His smile faltered on the last line and he quickly took a sip from his glass. Hermione took a small taste, the honey in the wine swelled around her senses and slowed her nervous heartbeat. Delicious and intoxicating.

"I need this." He sighed taking another drink.

"Driven you to drink has it?" Hermione asked.

"No not the mead. This, tonight, me and you... A break from-" Malfoy trailed off and the same fretted look started to creep onto his face.

Hermione clicked her fingers in front of his nose. "Ok then. No tomorrow, just tonight." She smiled at him and he leaned back in his chair studying her face, not for the first time something was hiding behind his eyes. It was a questioning look as if he was experiencing something unfamiliar, something new.

"Mother sent me the mead." He said pointing to the bottle in front of them. "I didn't steal it."

"Why would I think that?"

"Well it's what I'd normally do isn't it. I just wanted to do this right that's all." He rubbed his nose and momentarily lost his train of thought as he picked at a sandwich.

"How is she?" Hermione asked.

"Not good. She's been a nervous wreck ever since father was sent to Azkaban."

Good, so she should be thought Hermione.

"I think it's been nearly six months since I last saw him." Draco looked surprised to realise this and also sad, he glanced out the window and watched the moon momentarily disappear behind a cloud, as it passed away his face was once again cast into a silver light.

Hermione could clearly see the pain in his features, a longing look that made even herself feel sorry for Draco. Hermione couldn't imagine not seeing or speaking to her parents for that period of time. Not knowing how they were or how they were being treated.

Sure Lucius Malfoy had brought it all on himself but he was Draco's father and Hermione knew full well that despite appearances he thought very highly of his parents and depended on them a lot. He was still just a teenager after all. The same as herself, the same as Harry, the same as Ron. She found herself wondering what life would have been like if Malfoy hadn't been brought up in a house of pure blood prejudices. Would he still have been sorted into Slytherin and without the instinct to hate her from the first moment what would they have been to each other? Friends maybe? In the past few days Hermione had only caught a few fleeting glimpses of the boy underneath all the spite, the hate and insecurities. Draco was human after all. Take those away and what was left, was there enough to amount to anything resembling a common ground between the two of them.

Maybe it was the mead or the cosy setting or just the fact that for once Hermione longed to feel anything more than hated by the boy sat in front of her but she was finding it easy to sit and share a comfortable silence with him just gazing out at the gorgeous view, both contemplating what was happening far beyond those trees, far away from Hogwarts castle.

"Why not leave?" Hermione asked finally breaking the silence between them.

"Leave?" Malfoy looked confused.

"Just go. Forget Voldemort, forget all this. Just disappear." Hermione couldn't tell if she was saying this more for her own benefit or if she truly did long deep down for something better for Draco, to be free from whatever storm cloud had a hold on him.

Draco pondered this and looked momentarily hopeful before shaking his head and smiling. "I can't just run away Pansy. Even if I could leave with my mother... I don't want to do what everyone expects of me. I know they all think I'm incapable of it. Macnair, Fenrir, Bellatrix they're all certain I'll fail, or run away... Or die trying. It's too late for me, you know it is." He rolled up his sleeve on his right arm and showed it to her. The dark mark was clear and ugly on his skin. Hermione gripped the table hard and felt the sudden urge to be sick. She wanted to slap him across the head, admonish him for being so stupid, so weak.

"What would I do anyway?" He cast her a sad glance pulling his sleeve down. "I don't belong anywhere else than where I am. If you were me what would you do?" He asked leaning forward in his chair eyeing her desperately as if begging for the solution.

Hermione thought for a moment chewing on her bottom lip. "Why not go to Dumbledore?"

"I'd be dead within a week. My mother would be murdered in her sleep... If she's lucky."

Hermione toyed with suggesting her next idea, was it too far? Would it be too unlike Pansy? She looked at Draco for a minute letting his lost look seep into her, the loneliness behind his eyes, the mind slowly being broken down.

"You could always fight... For them. You know Harry and that lot." She tried to look disgusted but could only manage so much. She expected Draco to fly off the handle to be outraged at such a suggestion but he didn't, he just sat their letting the words sink in.

Silence lingered for several moments before he spoke. "I just... Couldn't."

"Why?"

"Too much bad blood between us. Truth is I just don't believe he can win."

Hermione longed to convince him otherwise. It was as if she could see a brief momentary chance slipping between her fingers as she sat there saying nothing.

"I suppose I'm dead either way but... I'm just too-" he search for the words but came up dry.

"Proud?" Hermione asked frowning at him.

"Yes. Not after all these years, after all of this. I just couldn't bow my head and beg Dumbledore or Harry for help. My father would never forgive me."

Hermione felt frustrated and it was taking all her energy not to rage at him.

"How have I messed this up so badly?" He buried his head into his hands and ran his fingers through his hair. His shoulders shook slightly and as he looked back at her Hermione was shocked to see that he was on the verge of tears.

"I thought I was taking your mind off of this. I'm only making it worse." She smiled at him.

"I know but for some reason I don't mind. I didn't think I could talk to anyone about this. It's helping trust me." He returned her smile rubbing his eyes with his sleeve.

He stood up and moved over to sit next to her. Hermione fidgeted in her seat as he placed his arm across her on the table sitting to face her directly. "I know I haven't been the best person to be around lately and I know I've taken a lot of my stress out on you and you don't deserve it." He leaned in closer. Hermione wanted to turn towards the window but something was stopping her, was she just tired or maybe the mead had been stronger than she realised but right now she was feeling a little reckless. The fact she wasn't Hermione Granger at this moment instilled a confidence in her, the danger involved, the fact she knew she shouldn't be here with Draco in the middle of the forest. It was so easy to pretend the world outside didn't exist.

"Maybe we could just stay here." He whispered in her ear letting his lips touch her skin. "Nobody telling us what to do. Just you-" he kissed her cheek softly letting his lips trail along towards her lips. "-and me." He took his mouth away and looked into her eyes, running his hand across her neck letting it rise into her hair.

Hermione felt dazed, the surreal nature made it all feel like a dream, unreal. She grasped onto the cushion of the train seat hard, trying to force herself to come to her senses, to turn her face away from his. Away from his breath tickling her neck. The sweet smell of honey firing up her chest. Her vision felt blurry, and a seductive warmth arose between them as he leaned in again, lips slightly parted. He stopped only centimetres from her and without thinking or caring she closed the gap and they embraced in a hard, intense kiss.

Her heart leapt into her throat and a strange fear started to erupt like thunder in her heart. An exciting fear that she wasn't used to. He went to pull away but she leaned forward pushing him back onto the chair. She lightly bit his lip and Draco's eyes opened in surprise. She could feel his hands were shaking slightly as than ran across her back.

They finally parted with his hand still caressing her neck. She looked up at Draco, the same grey eyes that so often glared in her direction were wild and shimmering. The same mouth that snarled and bared it's teeth glistened with her saliva, soft and sweet. Draco Malfoy hated her, she knew that. What was she doing? What was she thinking? The same fear that urged her to continue moments ago transformed into a cold panic. She pressed her hand onto his chest and turned her face downward to her lap taking long slow breaths.

The tears she had held back during their first kiss suddenly made a resurgence. She felt stupid, this was not her. She didn't do things like this. Draco looked worried and took hold of her hand.

"What's wrong? I'm sorry."

Hermione smiled at this, the last thing she wanted was for Draco to be kind to her. She wanted him to call her something awful, to scowl at her and belittle her. Anything to make it easier to hate him, to let her stop crying and force her to fight back but it wasn't there. At this moment in time that boy did not exist in front of her and she found this fact devastating.

In the moment Hermione had willingly wanted to kiss Malfoy and she knew that full well. She couldn't pretend anymore that it was all for a cause, to help Harry and save the day. There was a part of Draco Malfoy that she wanted. It was something so appealing to her that the massive weight of resentment had temporarily been lifted off her in a moment of pure madness and weakness. It was this fact that terrified Hermione more than anything.

"Can we go?" She didn't know where she found the words and they sounded forced but she couldn't bare having all these thoughts racing through her mind and desperately needed to escape the tiny compartment they both currently shared.

"Ok." Draco frowned and looked crestfallen but got up and held out his hand to help her up. She didn't take it and pushed herself up from the table. She couldn't look at him. She wasn't sure if it was guilt or just scared she'd want to stay if she looked into his eyes. Either way she walked out first ahead of him as he followed.

They walked silent side by side through the woods. The wind was beginning to pick up as it howled through the thick branches. Malfoy glanced sideways at her. "What's wrong?" He asked keeping his eyes on her.

"It's nothing, really. I'm just feeling a little light headed. Must be the drink." It wasn't but it was the first excuse within her reach.

"Oh ok." Draco nodded putting his hands into his pockets as he walked. When they finally reached the clearing of the forest Hermione took in the fresh breeze that was making its way around the castle grounds. It helped clear her mind and refresh her dulled senses. She cast her eyes back into the dark tapestry of branches. It felt like another world, as if what had happened just moments ago was but a dream. She hadn't really embraced Draco Malfoy, hadn't really enjoyed the feel of his lips on her own.

They walked back to the Castle without uttering a word. Draco reached out his hand and touched her fingers with his but thought better of it and withdrew it. Hermione grabbed hold of it and squeezed it reassuringly. It was all she could offer. Some weird twisted gesture to hide her inner turmoil. She was desperate to reach the steps at the entrance of the school. When they finally came she let his hand go and motioned towards the girls bathroom.

"I just need to splash some water on my face." She lied. "Thank you for tonight. It was..." She didn't have any idea how to truthfully finish that sentence and instead placed her hand of his face, softly running her hand across his chin. Her eyes focused on his mouth, the same lips she had kissed only moments ago. "Thank you."

Draco went to say something but she placed her hand on his chest and then turned to walk towards the bathroom. "I'll see you tomorrow." She didn't wait for a reply and made fast for the door. Once she was inside she rushed into the first bathroom stall and slammed it shut. She leaned her back against the door and closed her eyes. Now she was alone the moment in the carriage really started to hit home. Her pulse was racing, hammering a thunderous applause in her chest. The same thoughts and fears remained, the tears not yet dry and yet a ripple of excitement was beginning to make its presence known. She was right, this was not like her. She didn't do things like this and something about this very fact she was starting to find appealing much to her frustration. She closed her eyes again and played the night back in her head. She let an involuntary smile cross her lips, she laughed to herself and placed her palms on her cheeks. They were flush and burning up.


	5. A Revealing Trust

Hermione didn't see Malfoy the next day like she promised nor the next. Putting time and distance between that night and now had sobered her mind enough to realise she needed to take a step back and reassess what she was doing. The night she had left Malfoy was filled with strange vivid dreams of them together, his face close to hers but she wasn't Pansy she was Hermione. Draco's face contorted and filled with rage as he cast his eyes upon her true form. Then Ron appeared his eyes filled with sadness and then Harry looming high above her shooting a judging look over the two of them together. She awoke numerous times in a blind panic for a second believing they were real, that she had been caught out.

She had received a letter from Harry on the 23rd from the Burrow. It asked her how she was and more importantly how she was getting on in her attempt to discover Malfoy's plan. She felt guilty every time she read it and hadn't yet managed to construct a decent reply. Instead it lay in her bedside drawer out of her sight and mind. It made no mention of Ron who she assumed was too busy writing to Lav-Lav to pluck up the nerve to even spare her a passing thought.

She had to decide and she had to act fast. She knew this. As Christmas Day slowly approached a small knot of panic was stating to stick in her chest. She knew the time she had left was dwindling and having Pansy disappear for two days wasn't going to help her cause at all.

As Christmas Day arrived she forced herself to down another dose of Polyjuice and stubbornly marched herself down to the Great Hall for Christmas breakfast. She was adamant that she would not fail, not allow her silly childish nerves to sway her focus in her attempts anymore. Just a tricky piece of homework she thought to herself as she walked into the hall.

Malfoy was sat at the far end of the Slytherin table, he was alone. It appeared everyone else was either still asleep or too busy opening their gifts to venture out of their common room for sustenance. He was busy leaning over the table his hair in a strangled mess falling over his face. He was busy looking over a piece of homework and hadn't even touched his plate of fried eggs and ham.

She desperately tried to ignore the slight jolt of excitement she felt as she looked at him and made her way down the hall, sitting herself in the seat opposite. He glanced up as she settled herself then went back to his work. He said nothing.

"Morning." She greeted trying to sound casual as she brushed aside the pine needles that had fallen from the massive tree behind her onto the table.

Malfoy said nothing and continued peering over his homework.

"Malfoy?"

"What?" He snapped looking up at her with narrowed eyes.

"Excuse me? How about a greeting instead of a question?" She bemoaned.

"Where exactly have you been?" He demanded tapping his finger agitatedly on the tables oak surface. "I haven't seen you since Friday."

Hermione stalled for time as she searched for an answer. "I know, I'm sorry. I just needed time... To think."

Malfoy rolled his eyes.

"Don't you roll your eyes at me Malfoy." Hermione admonished. She wouldn't take eye rolling from Harry or Ron so she damn sure wasn't having it from him.

"Malfoy?" Draco frowned but looked amused "when did you start calling me Malfoy, Parkinson?" He asked.

Drat.

"Err... Look never mind that. Please take this seriously." Hermione knew she wouldn't have many more chances till the end of the holiday and didn't want to waste time getting into silly arguments. "I needed to think Draco. You admitted yourself that things have been different between us lately. I mean one minute we're on the verge of breaking up and the next... Well..." Her mind wandered back to the carriage momentarily. She quickly dispelled the images she was tempted to dwell on and continued. "I need to know what this is. It feels different than before, we were never quite like this." Hermione knew this was a gamble but she needed to start making a move. "We've gone from drifting apart to being closer than we've ever been."

Malfoy was giving her his full attention now. He fixed her with a serious looked as he listened and nodded. "I know we have."

Hermione stopped short. "You do?"

Draco nodded again. "You're right this is different. We're closer."

"We are?" Hermione wasn't expecting such a definite answer.

Draco chuckled and cocked his head. "You do know you're the one who said it, right?"

"Yes of course-"

"Maybe it's just me but I feel like we're connecting more than we ever have. I mean you used to fawn over me so which I'll admit was perfectly acceptable in the past but it just feels better the way we've been the past week. What with everything that's been going on I didn't think there would be time for you and me anymore."

"Well thanks a bunch."

"Let me finish. For the first time in ages I'm not spending all my time worrying about Voldemort or father being locked away. I've been thinking about you instead. I want to know what you think, how you feel. You fascinate me." Draco couldn't bring himself to look her in the eye and absentmindedly scribbled random notes on his parchment.

"Didn't I before?"

"Of course not."

Hermione should have expected no less a response but she still found it hard to believe Draco and Pansy were ever together in the first place.

"You and your winning way with words." She replied sarcastically.

Draco frowned. "Of come on Pansy can you really sit there and tell me we ever really had a proper relationship?"

"Maybe you didn't think it was." Hermione didn't know why she was sticking up for Pansy but Draco's usual tone was beginning to reappear and it was starting to agitate her.

"Sorry." Draco held up his hand, he looked frustrated with the way things were going. Hermione once again suspected Malfoy was not that well versed in being truly honest and open with anyone. "It just with everything that's been going on it's forced me to look at things in a different way I've..."

"Grown up a bit?" Hermione cut in with a smirk.

"Yes. Exactly." Draco took a long slow exhausted breath as if he was letting out all the months and days worth of worry, stress and late nights in one go. "I could be dead any day." His voice shook as he spoke but he balled up his fist and forced himself to continue. "I'm living off Lord Voldemort's good grace. If he gets tired of waiting or thinks I'm not trying hard enough then that's it. I don't stand a chance. All I can hope is that he shows my mother and father some degree of mercy."

Hermione held her breath as he spoke, she didn't know how to take in the information. The way he seemed to have accepted his possible fate with this degree of resolve surprised her, the fact he seemed more concerned for his parents wellbeing in spite of this impressed her. She'd known Draco Malfoy for nearly six long years, she'd hated him for every one of them yet all she felt looking upon him now was sadness.

"I don't want to die not knowing if we could actually be something special. More than just-" He got up and shifted round the table sitting next to her. "I'm a coward most the time and I'm selfish I'll admit, I've never done anything that didn't benefit myself." He extracted each word from his lips with great difficulty. "I don't deserve anyone's time or affection. I don't want to be remembered as someone who only had friends because they were scared of me or my father. I'm tired of feeling nothing but fear and emptiness. I'm no saint I know but... I want to be better than I have been."

Hermione took in every word. She could hear the determination in his voice, the longing for her to understand but she felt nothing but guilt. She wasn't Pansy Parkinson, Malfoy was opening up to someone for what could be the first time in his life and it was all a lie but she couldn't back down now though she wish she could. Just walk away and never meet again. Never let Malfoy know the identity of the person he thought was his one chance at redemption, his chance to find out the real person underneath all the cold, harsh exterior.

"Malfoy I..." Hermione couldn't find the words she wanted. She felt torn between the boy she hated and the one that lay beneath.

"I want you to trust me..." Malfoy paused as if still weighing his decision. "That's why I want you to come with me tonight. I want to show you want Voldemort wants me to do."

Hermione was speechless, she was not expecting Malfoy to be the one to suggest this. Suddenly she felt a wave of panic and excitement. She was finally going to uncover Malfoy's plan.

"Ok Draco." She placed her hand on his and smiled encouragingly at him. She needed to play this just right.

Draco nodded, he was biting his lip but he looked relieved. He pushed aside his piece of parchment and pulled his breakfast plate in front of him. He poked at the egg and grimaced.

"Sorry by the way." He said finally opting to try a piece of ham.

"Sorry for what."

"I didn't get you a present."

"It's alright. You didn't know I was going to be here for Christmas. I didn't get you anything either so we're even." Hermione felt buoyant having learned what she'd be doing tonight. She was already planning her letter to Harry the next day in her mind.

Draco studied her for a while. "Well if you're sure."

"Of course."

"I thought you'd go mental. You did last year."

Didn't buy his girlfriend a Christmas present? Draco really was a keeper she thought sarcastically.

She glanced over at his homework on the table. The same piece of Charms homework lay incomplete nagging at her. If this had been Harry she would have frog marched him to the library days ago to get it done. She sighed and pulled it out from under his plate. "Look you're going wrong here. It's a simple case of changing the order and adding this spell." She scribbled hastily on his work blowing a strand of hair from her face. She passed it back to him when she'd finished. He stared at it for a while his eyes widening.

"How did I miss that?" He was smiling then turned to face her with another sceptical frown. "Hermione again?"

"Yes." She tried to look sheepish. "She really should cover her work." This was rubbish of course. She couldn't even remember doing this piece but then considering the mountainous amount of homework she'd received over the holidays it tended to all blur into one after a while.

Hermione stood in the entrance hall at 8pm sharp as Malfoy had requested. She felt nervous. She had no idea what she was about to be shown but if it had anything to do with Voldemort it was no doubt going to be unpleasant.

Malfoy arrived shortly after carrying his school bag. He looked nervous and agitated as if something had be playing on his mind. He surveyed the hall to make sure they were alone then grabbed her by the hand and led her away up the grand staircase. They came to a stop on the seventh floor and he pushed the door that lead to the left hand corridor.

Hermione was already getting a sneaking suspicion were they were heading and her thoughts were confirmed when they stopped next to the tapestry of Barnabas the Barmy.

"The Room of Requirement?" She tried to feign surprise and stared at Malfoy puzzled.

"Yes." He placed his hand on the stone wall opposite giving it a reassuring pat.

Hermione's mind was racing. What would Malfoy need from the room of requirement and what did it have to do with Voldemort?

He leaned with his back against the wall and stared at Hermione. He was wringing his hands as he spoke. "Maybe we shouldn't do this."

Hermione straightened up and took a step closer to him. "Why?"

"Pansy this isn't just some prank or game. I don't know if I should get you involved in this." He tapped his fingers nervously on the wall behind him. "If you got hurt or something worse because I showed you, because you knew. I don't know what I..." He swallowed hard not taking his eyes off her.

While the sight of Malfoy caring for someone other than himself was something to be rejoiced at Hermione couldn't let the chance disappear not when she was so close. She crossed the space between them and took hold of his hands in hers. They were shaking. She studied his face. The fret in his features was stark, the candle on the wall opposite cast a shadow on one side of his face.

She placed a hand upon his cheek gently brushing underneath his sleep deprived eyes with her thumb. He closed them and lowered his head towards her. She placed her own forehead on his and rubbed the back of his neck. They remained like this for a while, she listened as his breathing steadied and calmed.

"Trust me." She whispered softly, she placed the palm of her hand of his chest. "Let me in." She lifted her head and looked back into his eyes. This was not a wise move. She could feel herself pulling forward towards him. I don't need to do this she reminded herself as she resisted the temptation to pull her face towards his. This would be enough, she knew it. Malfoy was already calm and looked back at her with a new resolve in his eyes. Those eyes, eyes that now looked over her hungrily. They caught the candle light and positively shimmered. Two silvery flames taking in every inch of her face. Despite her need to remain level headed in that moment she sorely wished it was her own face he was looking at with such fascination. The glimmer of amazement reserved for Pansy that Hermione wanted for herself. A guilty wish she'd never admit to herself if it wasn't so prominent in her mind.

She placed her fingers on his lips, letting the soft sensation sink into her skin. The corridor was silent apart from their breathing. He slowly leaned closer grabbing her hand and moving it away from his mouth. He stopped inches from her face as if willing her to make up the distance. The wiser part of Hermione was tucked away somewhere screaming at her silently in the darker parts of her mind as she obliged Draco and leaned up to meet his kiss. She'd already done this but each time felt like a new experience. This tender, softer kiss was more comforting than Hermione could ever imagine. He held her with such a light touch as if he was scared she'd break. She felt truly adored in a way no other person had made her feel. All the academic praise in the world couldn't match feeling truly worshipped by one person who wanted nothing more than to feel her touch, her breath on their cheek, long to hear the sighs of contentment she let escape her mouth as they remained tightly embraced.

As they parted he grabbed hold of her hand and kissed it. "Come with me."

She clutched onto his fingers as they pace three times back and forth in front of the stone wall. He kept his eyes closed and was concentrating hard.

On the third passing he turned to face the wall but his eyes widened when nothing appeared. The wall remained, no door appeared. Nothing had changed.

"I don't understand." His brow was furrowed as he stared back at the grey stones.

"Draco?" Hermione was just as puzzled.

"Again." They once again paced the corridor three times his eyes tightly closed, he was now repeating word under his breath but again on the final turn nothing materialised.

"Dear boy you must be very specific when it comes to the Come and Go Room." Barnabas leaned on the nearest troll who was busy adjusting its tutu.

"I am." Snapped Draco turning to face the tapestry.

"Clearly not specific enough. Doesn't surprise me. Young folk rarely know what they truly require nowadays." Barnabas grumbled but Malfoy wasn't listening, he was rubbing his chin intently flicking his eyes from the empty wall to the corridor then back again before finally letting his eyes land upon Hermione. His hand slipped down at his side and he looked at her for a moment then back towards the place the door should be.

He held out his hand without looking at her. "One more time." His voice was low but determined.

She took hold and they once again paced. As they turned to face the wall a large oak door finally materialised. Hermione smiled at him but he just stood there transfixed staring straight ahead.

"Draco?"

He slowly turned his head to face her. He looked... Sad. The fire that she had seen in his eyes only moments ago had been extinguished. He went to speak but stopped himself and motioned to the door. They pushed hard and they slowly creaked open to reveal a massive cathedral sized room. It was stuffed full with what seemed like an endless amount of items, much like a storage room but far larger. She'd never seen this room before and stood transfixed as she surveyed it. She took a few more steps in and cast her eyes over all manner of oddities.

"Draco this is-" she turned to face him and found him staring back at her his eyes narrowed, his chin quivering and his fists clenched.

"You!" He barked slamming his fist against a large old cabinet behind him.

"Draco what-"

"Look for yourself!" He commanded pointing at the large cracked mirror propped up next to a stack of old cauldrons.

She turned and gazed into the mirror. She covered her mouth in horror and stumbled backwards catching herself on the old apothecary table next to her. In the mirror she reflected back not Pansy Parkinson but Hermione Granger. She reached up to her hair frantically to find it had returned to that of her usual bushy quality.

"Draco this is-"

"Shut up!" Malfoy paced frantically back and forth. As he passed an old crate of dry start fireworks he kicked at it wildly sending the contents scattering onto the floor. "I knew something was up. I knew it."

Hermione stood frozen to the spot. She had nothing, no words, no excuses. She'd been caught. There was nothing she could do or say to get out of it. No bright idea or spell to save her dignity. She just stood there watching as Malfoy raged at her.

"So what was this all about then?" He demanded. "Did you want to be the person to save the day for once? Jealous of all the attention saint Potter was getting, wanted even more praise you-" he stopped for a moment studying her expression. She quickly looked away from him. "It was Harry? This was his idea - WASN'T IT?" This seemed more than Malfoy could handle he turned away from her and slammed his fist down onto the table hunching over, breathing heavily.

"Yes." Was all Hermione could muster. Her voice cracked and shook.

"So how long were you planning to keep this up then? Going to wait until we were married before finally telling me it was all a massive joke?"

"Malfoy, what you're doing here. Whatever it is, it's wrong. You can't-"

"Save it." He spat glaring at her. "Not so smart after all are you? Didn't expect the Room of Requirement to foil your little scheme did you? Here's me asking it to allow myself and Pansy to enter. Pansy Parkinson not Hermione Granger. No wonder it didn't let me in. Took a minute for me to realise why. I guess I was always a little suspicious anyway. Just had to put two and two together. Who else would stand to gain by pretending to be Pansy? Who else still left in the castle would have the nerve to try such a thing? The list isn't that long." He picked up an old iron inkwell from the table and threw it hard at the mirror next to Hermione. It shattered upon impact and she had to move quickly to avoid being showered in glass.

"Malfoy please-"

"Oh it's Malfoy now is it? What happened to darling Draco. Got bored did we? I trusted you. I thought finally someone - I thought for once someone was..." He stumbled over his words and for once his anger subsided as a wave of crestfallen devastation hit him. "The things I've told you. Oh god what an idiot."

"Mal - Draco. It wasn't all a lie not everything." Hermione didn't know why she felt the need to convince him otherwise but something inside her desperately wanted him to know this fact.

"Still not given up have we? Think I'm still going to share my little secret. Stupid bitch." The moment he said it he looked away. He couldn't bare to look at her.

"Please Draco. You don't have to to this. I know you hate Harry - you hate me - you hate all of us... But you don't have to risk your life over something you don't want to do." Hermione pleaded with him taking a step forward.

"Oh great now you're going to try and save me. How do you know what I want?"

"Because like I said, it wasn't all a lie. You're not as cold as you want people to think."

"That's nonsense I - It's not - " his eyes shifted away from hers, he pushed his hand through his hair. "I just wanted to have my way. Just a nice little pity story to string you along. Worked out pretty well didn't it? Got to know you well enough didn't I? Intimately some would say. Stupid Mudblood."

"Oh shut up!" Hermione had heard enough. Having Malfoy back to being his usual venomous self was enough to bring back old feelings she was hoping had started to heal over. "You know what? For one second, just one I thought there was more to you than some little pompous prince. Someone with the capacity to care for more than just yourself."

Malfoy stared back at her for a moment, his expression hard to read before sitting down on the desk and letting out a long breath. "Guess you're as stupid as you look then." He muttered.

Hermione took a few steps closer to him. She noted his trembling hands but couldn't tell if this was due to anger or something else. His face was covered by his hair, his head cast down staring into his lap.

"I'm not sorry Draco. Not one bit. If I had the chance to stop you from making the biggest mistake of your life I do it again in a heart beat." She was stood in front of him now. "I'm sorry you have to settle for me... But look me in the eye and tell me you feel nothing. If not for me then at least admit you don't really want to do this."

Malfoy looked up into her eyes. His own were emotionless, empty. "You know nothing about me." He stated coldly. "You - are - nothing." He spat each word at her. He rose sharply from the desk and pushed her aside walking across the space between and resting his hand on the frame of the shattered mirror.

"Just go. I'm sure you're desperate to report back to your white knight. I bet Potter is sat by the window as we speak awaiting your owl."

"I'm not going to tell Harry anything."

"Because there's nothing to tell. This is nothing." He stretched out his arms to motion the room. "You and me. We're nothing."

"Fine. Go back to hating me. Go back to being a puppet, just a pawn." Hermione turned on foot and stormed over towards the door.

"I don't hate you." Draco's words were quiet but didn't falter.

Hermione took her hand off the door and faced him.

"You have to care about someone to waste your time hating them." These words sounded less convincing but they hit Hermione just as sharply.

She smiled begrudgingly. A defeated half smile that she substituted for the wave of emotion that was hammering in her chest. "Welcome back Malfoy." She turned again and burst through the door clattering down the hall. The cold air whipping at her face, stinging her eyes as the tears she was burying with anger threatened to reveal themselves.


	6. A Lesson Learned

Hermione didn't dare venture out of the Gryffindor common room for the remainder of the holiday. She poured what was left of the Polyjuice potion down the bathroom sink and spent the rest of the Christmas break finishing her homework. As the first day of term approached Hermione found it hard to ignore the daunting bout of anxiety that hit her stomach.

What would Malfoy do when he saw her next? Would he tell the other Slytherins? What and admit he'd been tricked into snogging a Mudblood? No way. Still the thought of other people finding out that she had been together with Draco Malfoy in that way filled her with dread.

On the day of the students return to Hogwarts Hermione was busy playing with Crookshanks next to the fireplace when Harry came barrelling into the common room, he looked out of breath and stop still when he spotted her.

"Couldn't write one measly letter could you?" He whinged, letting out a long breath of relief.

"Sorry." Hermione replied getting up off the rug.

"Thought Malfoy might have stunned you and locked you away in a cabinet somewhere."

"Sorry Harry. I know I should have written but..." She looked away from him and watched the fireside crackle for a bit.

Harry noting her reluctancy to explain came over to her sitting down in the large leather chair and motioned to the other. "What happened?" He asked his voice much softer.

"Not here." She replied not wanting to go over the whole thing with the chance of being interrupted by Ron or Ginny or anyone for that matter. "The library." She said picking up the last of her morning toast and throwing it to her cat.

"But I just got back." Harry argued stretching out in the chair and rubbing his neck wearily.

"Do you want to hear what happened or not? Trust me I'd rather not tell another living soul so if you're not that bothered-"

"Ok, ok." He muttered getting to his feet and following her out the portrait hole.

"Blimey." Was all Harry could offer after Hermione had finished explaining the events of her Christmas holiday..

"Draco must have asked the room for somewhere secure, to use it for something secret. The moment it knew I wasn't there to help it must have overridden the potion or something."

Hermione rested her head on the desk in front of her as she spoke. She couldn't bare to look at Harry for one second of it. She had left out some of the more intimate moments. They were for herself and herself alone. The fewer people who knew about that the better. She still felt awful though, having to sit there and tell Harry he was right about Malfoy but how she'd failed to learn anything other than the fact he was using the Room of Requirement. She didn't even know what room they'd been in once inside.

Harry sat back in his chair and let it all sink in. He shook his head and placed a hand on Hermione's shoulder. "I'm sorry Hermione. I shouldn't have put you in that situation. I should never have asked."

"Don't be sorry. You were right." Hermione sighed and looked up letting her chin rest on the table edge. She looked over at the desk she and Draco had shared during the holidays. The seat she was sitting in when he had kissed her. A mixture of sadness and excitement wrestled inside of her. Everyone would be back in the castle now. What was Draco doing at this moment? Had he gathered a crowd of Slytherins? Was he busy regaling them of the tale of how he'd caught the Mudblood Hermione Granger pretending to be his girlfriend just to steal a kiss from him? Her stomach twisted and she went back to hiding her face from Harry who didn't really know what to say.

"Well it's just another reason for him to hate us I suppose." Harry took off his glasses and rubbed between his eyes. "It'll make a change for him to be in a bad mood for once."

Hermione groaned silently and ignored his chuckle.

Hermione stood with Harry outside the Herbology greenhouses. It was the first lesson of the new term and it was one she was dreading more than any other. So far she had been lucky in avoiding running into Draco. He hadn't been in the Great Hall for any of his meals and she suspected that if he wasn't in his common room he was probably in the Room of Requirement.

Ron was also waiting in line but was busy trying to peel Lavender Brown off his face. He gave them both a tired grimace but Hermione ignored this and leant against the greenhouse window trying to sink behind Harry so as to avoid having to see Malfoy until the were safely inside and the lesson was underway.

"What are you doing?" Harry inquired moving aside to look at her.

She grabbed the sleeve of his robe and yanked him roughly back into place.

"I'm using you as shade, it's too hot." She ducked lower darting her eyes back and forth across the castle lawn.

"It's snowing."

"I know, I know." She waved him off and pulled him closer. "Just stay there."

"Look I said I'm sorry ok. I'll buy you something in Hogsmeade." Draco's voice emanated from somewhere behind them. Hermione leaned sideways and caught a glimpse of him stomping across the frosty lawn with Pansy Parkinson close behind.

"It's not the point, well it is. I mean really, not bothering to buy your girlfriend a Christmas present but I just want to know why you've been ignoring since I got back." Pansy was huffing and puffing as she struggled to keep up with his brisk pace. She grabbed his hand but he snatched it away.

"I've not, I've just been - busy."

Harry nudged Hermione excitedly. She kicked him in the shin. "Stay still."

"Let's just get this stupid lesson out the way and you can go back to nagging me afterwards ok? Out the way Potter." Malfoy ignored the line and walked to the front coming to a halt at the greenhouse door.

"Oi!" Ron shouted a few students behind. "Back of the line you slimy git."

"Go away Malfoy." Harry moaned crossing his arms in front of his chest.

"Or what Potter? That is if you are him. Can never be certain nowadays." Malfoy sneered giving him a knowing look.

"Haven't you got something more important to do? I bet the 7th floor's deserted right about now."

"Keep your nose out of my business. You should be worrying about planning your outfit for Slughorn's next moronic get together." Malfoy replied smirkingly.

"Just get back in line." Harry snapped moving forward and pointing behind him.

"Oh yeah? Gonna make me are - " but Malfoy never finished, he'd finally realised that Hermione had been standing behind Harry the entire time. He fell silent for a moment just looking at her. Then his lips curled into a sneer and he beckoned to Pansy. "Come on." He said nothing else and walked away from them making his way to the middle of the line where he pushed Neville aside and stood with his back facing them looking out across the grounds.

"That was odd." Harry remarked raising his eyebrows and giving Hermione a questioning look. "I was at least expecting... Well I don't know."

"Who cares, come on." Hermione replied quickly ushering Harry into the greenhouse as Professor Grubbly-Plank opened the door.

They were carrying on with their last lesson of extracting the pods from Snargaluff plants. Everyone groaned as they stood round their tables. Rolling up their sleeves and keeping their distance from the plants in question.

"Right everyone into groups of three please." Professor Grubbly-Plank announced pulling a stray twig from her nest of messy hair.

Ron came over sheepishly to join Harry and Hermione but was soon halted by Lavender who clutched onto his arm like a watch and giggled sweetly.

He sighed as he forced a grin back at her. "Don't worry we'll go find someone else." He looked at Hermione with fretful eyes. Harry gave him a glum look and nodded.

Hermione thought Ron really did look miserable and gave a defeated sigh. "It's ok. Harry you team up with Ron and Lav."

"Hermione?"

"Really it's fine." She sidled up next to Harry and whispered. "I think he'll end up killing himself with no one but Lavender to help him with these things. She fixed him with a grin and moved away from their table.

She moved across the greenhouse searching for someone else to work with but ended up feeling rather foolish as she stood on her own.

"Come on Miss Granger. I'm expecting a decent haul from you today." The professor encouraged merrily whilst pulling Seamus from the clutches of his plant. "Draco and Pansy need a third. Quickly now." She pointed towards them in the far corner of the greenhouse both looking bored and ignoring each other. Draco heard the professor and looked over at Hermione sending her a venomous stare.

"No way. Professor can't I just work on my own?" She pleaded.

"No, come now Granger you need at least one person to hold down the vines whilst the other snatches the pod. Hurry, hurry."

Hermione glanced over at Malfoy again who was now looking nervously at the wriggling plant in front of him. She let out a huge groan and stomped over towards his table.

Draco turned to face her as she approached and sneered. "Who are you going to be today. Ginny? Dean maybe?"

"Shut it." She snapped ignoring his and Pansy's look of displeasure.

"How about Harry this time. Fancy a bit of his glory hey?"

"Do you think you'd enjoy kissing Harry as much then?" She retorted turning her nose up at him.

"I - what are you -" he spluttered.

"What is she on about Draco?" Pansy asked looking throughly puzzled.

"Nothing. Just ignore her." Draco said glaring daggers at Hermione.

Obviously Draco hadn't told anyone about Christmas break. Probably too ashamed of snogging someone who's blood didn't run pure with magic. Hermione smirked to herself as she rolled up her sleeves preparing to take on her work.

It wasn't easy, especially when her two workmates had decided to ignore the job at had and opting to continue their earlier bickering match away from the eyes of the professor. The vine whipped harshly across Hermione's face. She jumped back rubbing her cheek with the back of her hand.

"Look if you wanted a present that badly then maybe you should have said. I thought considering everything that was going on between us you'd probably chuck my gift in the lake anyway." Malfoy wined, looking down at his shoes with a bored expression.

"Oh come on Draco. Let's just start over. You and me. I'm sure we'd make a great team. Just tell Lord Vol-"

"Shut up!" Draco barked at Pansy.

"Sorry, sorry. Look why don't we meet up tonight. Away from all these Mudbloods and we can... you know? Work things out." She smiled suggestively giving him a nudge.

"You know I can't." He hissed folding his arms. "I need to get back to - " he stopped short when he caught sight of Hermione looking at him. "What?"

Hermione was fed up. She was tired and had numerous scratches of her arms and face and her hair was flying everywhere. She wiped the sweat from her brow and jabbed a finger at the manic plant in front of her. "Look I hate to tear you away from your busy schedule of squabbling and silent brooding but could you please just give me a hand with this thing."

Malfoy leaned back against the greenhouse wall and shrugged. "No thanks."

"Do you want to fail?" She asked.

"Does it really matter?" He sighed picking at the leaves on the plant behind him.

"Oh fine. You go back to your little chat with Pansy then. Don't be of any use. Just stand there with your big fat blond head and whinge about how hard life is. You'll get your wish. This plant will have probably devoured me before this lesson is through. I welcome it anyway. Anything to escape you two." She jumped back as the plant took another swipe at her, she retaliated by kicking the table it was on which wasn't wise as it was solid oak.

Malfoy let the smallest of grins brush across his face. He turned to look at Pansy who was busy ignoring both of them twirling her hair absentmindedly with her wand and looking out the window.

"Whatever." He sighed, begrudgingly loosening his tie and joining her at the table. "So what now?"

"Well first you grab hold of the left vine there and pull it aside then I'll have a go at grabbing the pod. Sure you can handle having a Mudblood giving you instructions?"

"Depends of what your asking me to do." He replied a thinly veiled grin appearing on mouth.

"Forget it. I ain't ever changing back into your princess over there just so you can have a proper kiss." She jibed.

He stifled a chuckle but stopped when he spotted Pansy giving them a questioning look. "You know you don't necessarily have to go to the bother of being someone el- "

"Watch out!" Hermione shouted ducking as a vine came sweeping across them. Malfoy made a lunge for it grabbing hold and pinning it to the table. Hermione seized the chance and plunged her hand into the plant. Grasping the pod and yanking it out with force.

"Well done." Draco panted, letting go of the vine as it snapped back limply.

"Not bad yourself." She smiled dropping the pod in the bucket next to them.

"What are you two doing?" Pansy asked as she joined them.

"Nothing. Just getting on with the lesson." Malfoy said wiping the dirt off his hands.

"Which ones the plant? With hair like that it hard to tell." Sniggered Pansy pointing at Hermione's tangled locks.

Malfoy smiled weakly before catching Hermione's eye. She just rolled her eyes and shook her head.

"She looks poisonous. Just make sure she doesn't eat you whole." Pansy hissed.

"Well maybe after a nighttime trip into the forest who knows." Hermione muttered under her breath.

Malfoy burst out laughing and tried his best to disguise it as a cough.

"What is up with you?" Pansy demanded looking irritated. "Why are you even helping her?"

"I'm just getting on with the task. She's just in the way that's all." Malfoy replied quickly not looking in Hermione's direction. "I wish she wasn't here but let's just get it over and done with."

Hermione narrowed her eyes at the pair of them and turned away. "Fine. The lesson's nearly over anyway so I'll leave you two with the last one then." She picked up her bucket and walked over to the group of students returning their own and busy tidying away their things. Malfoy had followed her and pretended to be tidying up the de-podded plants.

"Look you need to tell me. Have you told anyone what happened with us?" He asked his voice as low as a whisper.

"By us what do you mean? I've let Harry know you're up to something but he knew that anyway."

"No. I mean... You and me. The library - that night in the forest - outside the Room of Requirement." He raised his eyebrows and turned to look at her.

"No."

"You haven't?" He looked surprised. "Not even Harry?"

"No why would I?" She asked turning to him and frowning.

"I don't know - just thought you'd probably have a laugh about it or something." He replied casually.

"No. I'm not like you Draco. I don't need somebody to be a pure blood to deem them worthy of my time. What happened was between you and me."

"Right." Malfoy nodded she could have sworn she saw a smile from him but he quickly distinguished it.

"Anyway if you're quite finished." She dusted off her bag from under the desk and made for the door.

"Wait." He grabbed hold of her arm holding it tightly. "Please." He added quickly spotting the riled look on her face. "Just give me a second."

"Get off her." Ron came barging over the leaving students and pushed Malfoy away from Hermione. He stumbled back knocking over the buckets by the Professors desk.

"Ron stop." Hermione turned to face him but he walked past her.

"Come near her again and I'll - "

"You'll what?" Malfoy pushed himself up straight, brushing off the dirt on his robes. "What's a jumped up little poor boy going to do?"

Ron grabbed Malfoy by the front of his robes and shook him. Draco shoved him back hard in the chest and pulled out his wand. "Touch me again and I'll end you!" Malfoy's wand hand was trembling with rage.

Hermione dragged Ron backwards then stepped in front of Draco. "Please just let it go."

"Don't tell me what to do. Go on go running back to him. You deserve each other you muggle loving cretins." Malfoy's lip was curled, his teeth bared.

"Stop it!" Hermione raged at him. "Just give it a rest." She turned around and barged her way out of the greenhouse. Harry was stood at the door and threw her a questioning look.

"Never mind." Hermione pushed past the last stranglers and a very confused Grubbly-Plank out into the cold grounds. She only now realised she'd left her scarf inside the classroom but couldn't face heading back in. She just hoped Harry would grab it for her when he left.


	7. A Time To Act

Things were slowly getting back to normal for Hermione as the days past. She ignored Draco and he did her the curtesy of doing the same. He didn't again try to talk to her but she did feel that the jibes and sneers had become less frequent and more automatic with less relish taken in them maybe? She welcomed this but every so often she would catch Malfoy looking at her from across the hall or classroom with an expression far more softer than his usual harsh disdain, finally experiencing what the real Pansy had accused him of in the past. He would instantly avert his gaze but Hermione was surprised to find that she didn't particularly mind him doing so. It was as if a small slither of whatever feeling they had shared during the brief holiday still lingered. A little secret she didn't have to share with Harry or Ron.

February approached and with it came a particularly windy chill that snaked the already icy cold hallways. The lunch after a particularly laborious Ancient Runes class she had joined Harry at the dining table in the great hall. Ron came strolling in a few moments later and reluctantly joined Lavender who was sitting with Parvati a few rows down.

She slammed her heavy bag down in front of her and pulled out her newly assigned homework.

"How about taking a breather first?" Harry suggested pointing to the empty plate in front of her.

"I'll eat when it's done." She waved her hand at her plate and pushed it aside.

"How about a drink then?"

"I only thirst for knowledge." She grinned taking her glass and pouring some juice to keep her going. "How about you make a start on that Dark Arts essay? Snape isn't going to be pleased if it's late."

"Nah." He leaned on his chin and began absentmindedly staring in Ginny's direction.

Hermione looked at him and smiled. "Well at least you're studying something."

"My favourite subject." He grinned.

At that moment came an almighty commotion just outside the large doorway leading to the hall.

"IT'S NOTHING. STOP FOLLOWING ME!"

"FINE I'LL LEAVE YOU TO IT. I JUST WANTED TO HELP!"

It was unmistakably Malfoy and Pansy's voices. He came crashing into the hall his robes were askew and his hair an untidy sight as if he had previously been raking his hands through it. He looked panicked and scanned the hall desperately. He stopped when his eyes fell on Hermione and he made a start to walk over to her. He was clutching a piece of paper in his hands.

"Draco what's wrong?" Blaise Zambini got up from the Slytherin table and marched over to him.

"It's nothing Blaise. I just needed to find somebody." He sound frantic and his cheeks were flushed.

"Who? I might have seen them."

"Err - no it's fine. I err - just need to -" he once again looked at Hermione. "It's ok they're not here." He didn't make to move and once again shot Hermione a pleading look before shaking his head and turning around reluctantly leaving Blaise stood calling after him as he left the hall.

"What was that about?" Harry asked with a furrowed brow.

"Who knows." Hermione replied but she couldn't get the sight of his troubled face from her mind. This wasn't anger, he was clearly in trouble but she didn't have a clue why. "Oh drat! I've left my Runes textbook in the common room." She feigned annoyance and got up from the table, draining the last of her juice.

"It's right here." Harry pointed to the book sticking out from the corner of her bag.

"No err - not that one. It's another one." She didn't dare dally any longer and grabbed her bag making her exit from the hall. Once outside she scanned the hallway for any sign of Malfoy. He was nowhere to be seen. She turned down the hall leading to the dungeons and found him frantically pacing the passage way leading to the Slytherin common room.

When he noticed she was there he came rushing over. "Hermione I - "

He grabbed the sleeve of her robes. His eyes were darting madly. "I need your help."

Never would she imagine witnessing Malfoy asking her for any kind of help. His eyes darted erratically in desperation. She took her hand and placed it on his shoulder. "Draco what's wrong?"

"It's my mother she - they have -" he was rambling and shoved the letter he was holding into her hands, something fell out of it and rattled onto the floor. She straightened the page and read:

"He doesn't like to be kept waiting. Your time is nearly up."

It was scribbled in untidy writing and said nothing more. She knelt down and picked up a small broach. It was a pure silver rose set with tiny red emeralds. It twinkled under the candle light.

"It's my mother's." He explained. "He's mad that I'm still not finished. They've taken her I know it." He pulled at his blonde hair and stared at the broach in her hand.

"Are you sure?" She asked grabbing him by the front of his robes and giving them a light shake.

"No. That's the problem. I need to find out." He went back to pacing the corridor. "Writing would take too long and I can't apparate home from here. Not from the castle."

"Have you told Dumbledore?"

"No. You know I can't." His voice raised slightly. He was panicking again and knelt down against the wall. "Hermione what if they've - I didn't know who to come to. I needed someone I could - " he buried his head into his knees.

She knelt down next to him and placed her hand softly on his neck. Her mind raced. "It's ok Draco. We just need to get outside the castle. If we can make it to Hogsmeade. From there you can apparate home."

"I've tried. The gates are being guarded by Aurors. They're not letting anyone through." He looked up at her pleadingly.

"Ok, ok." She took his face in her hands and looked at him hard. "We just need to find another way." She pondered using the secret passage ways but the few that Harry had mentioned were now being guarded. All the fireplaces they could have used were now locked away or blocked. There must be a way, something that may have been overlooked. Then it came to her. She grabbed hold of Draco's hand and pulled him up. "Come with me."

She didn't say another word as they ran frantically towards the direction of the dungeons. He didn't ask and followed her diligently as they wound down the long spiralling stone steps leading to the old boat house. When they came to the large wooden doors she opened it with her wand and they hurried inside.

"They guard all the ways into the castle but hopefully not the way out. You can't get back into the boat house without a school boat and they'll all on the inside of the castle. If we're lucky we can just float out of here."

Malfoy stood looking at her dumbfounded before smiling. A new light of determination igniting in his eyes.

He rushed over to one of the boats and untied it from its mooring. He jumped in and helped Hermione onto the boat, before realising there were no oars and looking back at her with panic.

"Don't worry. I think I know a spell that will work."

"You do?" He asked taking a seat and looking intently at her.

She took out her wand and waved it at the boat. "Agito Naviculam."

They waiting for a few seconds and then the boat silently began to glide in the direction of the curtain of ivory covering the hole in the cliff side.

"Amazing." Draco sat back his eyes wide open in shock. He couldn't take his eyes off Hermione as they sailed through the curtain and out onto the Black Lake in the direction of Hogsmeade station.

The journey was silent with Draco sat wringing his hands and casting a nervous glance on the station looming closer. Hermione sat watching him. It was only now she realised how foolish she had been. This could have easily been a trick and a scheme to get back at her for the Christmas holiday. She hadn't considered this for a second and instantly jumped into action to help Malfoy. Come to think of it why did she? She owed him nothing. He was only in trouble because of whatever he was up to in the Room of Requirement but seeing Draco with such fear in his eyes, his desperate need for help she just acted.

She sat closer to him and placed a hand on his knee which was shaking. "Right when we get to the station you just need to apparate home. I'll wait with the boat for you to return. If something - has - happened - " she added gently. " - and you don't come back before nightfall I'll take the boat back and raise the alarm."

Draco listened intently and waited for her to finish. "Could you - would you mind coming with me. Just while I find out if she's ok that's all."

Hermione wasn't sure about this. What this was still a trick. "Why?"

"I trust you, Ok. I have no idea why with all things considered but I just do and If something has happened... I'd feel better if you were there. I can't explain why it's just - " he didn't have the words but looked at her intently.

"Ok." She agreed. It was risky but she was fairly certain her wasn't lying. There must be easier ways of getting one over on me she thought. Poisoning her morning pumpkin juice? Locking her in Moaning Myrtle's cubicle? Oh god he wasn't going to leave her stranded on a rock in the middle of the lake was he?

Malfoy smiled and looked reassured casting his eyes out over the lake, Hogsmeade Station looming ever closer in the distance. The boat rocked as it came to a rest at the edge of the dock. They got off the boat and climbed the stone steps that lead onto the platform to the station. The journey had taken longer than she had expected and the afternoon sun was starting to dip below the treetops surrounding the station casting the empty station with an orange glow.

"Right are you ready?" She turned to Malfoy looking at him expectantly. "Are you sure you can manage taking me with you. If I get splinched I swear I'll - "

"Be screaming and howling in pain? Just trust me ok. I wouldn't let that happen." Malfoy held out his hand. She took hold of it and feeling it shaking in hers she gave it a soft squeeze.

"Draco whatever happens we'll deal with it."

Draco closed his eyes and they were off. With a lurching feeling around her belly button Hermione was whisked away from Hogsmeade station and the next they were standing in a very large and very grand entrance hall.

She let go of his hand and checked her arms and legs for any sign of missing limbs or huge gaping wounds. There were none.

"Wow. Well done." She raised her eyebrows in surprise and smiled at him.

"You do know you're not the best at everything right?" He rolled his eyes and shook his head at her.

"But at least you admit I'm the best at most things." She smirked.

She surveyed the hall, it's black tiled floor glistened. A large portrait of Mr and Mrs Malfoy with a younger Draco hung below a large white marble staircase. It all looked cold and sterile but the large window looking out onto the vast grounds gave it some sort of grand charm.

"Hello? Who's there?" A woman's voice came from the large archway to the left which judging from the large larder cabinet against the wall Hermione assumed to be the kitchen.

"Mother?" Draco let out weakly his knees almost giving way in relief.

"Draco?"

He quickly looked to Hermione and back to the kitchen before shoving her towards the large staircase. "Quickly." He grabbed hold of her hand again and dragged her faster.

"Don't fancy introducing me then?" She whispered with a frown.

"Are you joking?" He hissed in a panic.

"I promise I won't tell her I'm a filthy little Mudblood." She grumbled sarcastically.

"That's got nothing to do with it. Every girl I bring home gets the full interrogation. We'll be here all day."

"Bring a lot of girls home do you?" She smirked before turning round halfway up the stairs. "Where am I going?"

"Second door on the right past the ugly old cabinet with the snake head on it."

Hermione huffed tiredly and turned making her way onto the open landing which contained numerous portraits of snobby looking witches and wizards, all with the same silvery blonde hair and cold staring eyes. She past the cabinet and came to what she hoped was the correct door. She pushed it gently and stepped into what looked like a bedroom. It was Malfoy's bedroom. The walls were painted a midnight blue and a large four poster bed with drapes stood in the centre of the room. A grand oak wardrobe sat on one side of the room whilst a small study desk butted up against the large window that overlooked the woodland behind the house. She wandered over to it taking in the room with great interest and sat down on the large black leather armchair next to the desk.

The room was immaculate but... Empty. No pictures, no personal touches, awards, memories, nothing. She looked over at all the large text books lined up on the desk. It was hard to imagine Draco studying, actually applying himself to something other than ruthless machinations. His old racing broom rested neglected in the corner of the room down the side of the wardrobe. She supposed he didn't have much time for flying with the constant threat of death looming over his head. The only thing of interest in the whole room was a small shelf which contained numerous odd knick-knacks all equally deadly looking including his hand of glory.

She got up and wandered back to the door opening it a little. Draco's voice came from below the staircase. "I know it was stupid but I needed to make sure you were alright. I couldn't just - "

"Draco I'm fine. You need to concentrate. Don't worry about me. Get this done and we are one step closer to having your father back home where he should be." Mrs Malfoy's voice sounded tense and tired.

"I don't know if I can do it Mother. I've tried but I just - "

"You need to try harder dear. Please. I can't lose you too I just can't." Her voice struggled to find it's composure.

"You'll never lose me."

Their voices drifted away leaving Hermione with silence. She wandered over to the bed and sat down on the end of it letting her hands sink into the soft duvet. Once again she'd been reminded of the great pressure Malfoy was under right now. She doubted even the comfiest bed would allow him to sleep with that much going on in his mind.

After a while there finally came a soft knock at the door and Draco appeared on the other side looking agitated but relieved. He smiled and came into the room. "She's fine." He walked over to the desk and leaned on it.

"That's great." Hermione grinned back.

"Mother thinks it might be..." He hesitated shifting his eyes to the window. "Well it looks like someone was trying to send me a message. Put a little pressure on me. Let me know what'll happen if..."

"That's awful."

"It is but at least this time it was just a warning."

"But why would anyone do that?"

"They don't think I'll go through with it. Don't think I'm up to it." He sighed and ran a hand through his hair letting it fall over his face.

They remained silent for a while. Hermione leaned back on the bed arching her neck to look at the ceiling. It's black surface made it feel as if she were looking at the night sky. They needed to be heading back soon. It was getting darker and a wind was howling outside. She sat back up to find Draco leaning in his chair looking at her.

"What?"

"Nothing." Draco smiled mischievously. He looked much calmer than this morning and his eyes seem to have regained some sense of clarity. "It's just if someone had told me a week ago that Hermione Granger would be in my house, in my room, sitting on my bed I would never have believed them."

"A dream come true I imagine." She joked but something about the look Malfoy was giving her made her nervous. She leaned her head on her shoulder and gave him one last lingering look before pushing herself up onto her feet. "Come on we need to go."

"Ok. I left my cloak in the kitchen. Come with me." He walked over to the door and gestured her to follow. Once they'd made it to the hall he turned towards the kitchen and whispered. "I'll just say goodbye. Wait for me here." He disappeared for a while then came back cloak in hand.

"Right let's hurry."

"Draco. One more thing before you - "

Mrs Malfoy emerged from the kitchen entrance and froze when she spotted her son standing with Hermione in her hallway.

"Draco who is this?" She demanded motioning to Hermione.

"Don't worry. It's no one." Draco stuttered looking foolishly between the two women.

Hermione raised her eyebrows at him and fixed him with a glare.

"Sorry. You know what I mean?" He apologised turning to her with a pleading look.

"Yes I know what you mean by no one." She replied simply, not willing to let him off.

"Draco?" Mrs Malfoy again questioned her son.

"It's just someone from school mother. She came with me in case there was any trouble. She helped me get here. I wouldn't have been able to without her."

"Malfoy please do not tell me you've been wasting your time messing around with girls instead of..." She didn't finish her sentence but gave him a knowing look as a substitute.

"No it's not like that. This is... Millicent, Millicent Bulstrode. We're just friends." The back of Malfoy's neck was growing red and he shifted agitated on the spot. "Anyway we're going to head back now. Don't worry Mother I'm doing everything I can."

Hermione was not amused but nodded politely at Malfoy's mother who looked her over uncertainly.

"Please be careful." She spoke to her son but continued to survey Hermione as if sizing her up. "Millicent you say?" Her eyes fixed hard on Hermione as if trying to see inside her head.

Hermione smiled awkwardly, a smile which was not returned.

"Draco. Don't forget what we've discussed." Mrs Malfoy stared at her son flatly.

"Yes, yes I know. I won't let you down." Malfoy quickly grabbed hold of Hermione's and made for the front door desperate to escape his own house. He wrenched open the door and walked head first into Fenrir Greyback.

"Draco. What a nice surprise." Fenrir greeted him a putrid smile wriggling onto his mouth.


	8. A Troubled Household

Malfoy hurriedly stepped back as Fenrir's large frame entered the house.

"What are you doing here?" Draco asked narrowing his eyes.

Fenrir's smiled displaying his row of ugly, long and very sharp teeth. "Now, now Draco is that really the way to greet a guest?" His voice was gruff and dripped with menace.

"I don't remember inviting you." Malfoy replied shooting a nervous look at his mother who returned it with a worried frown.

"Just thought I'd stop by to pay dear Narcissa a visit. Make sure she's coping, what with having Lucius locked away in that terrible place." He grinned again enjoying the tension his appearance had brought to the household. "And you Draco, how is school? It must be hard to concentrate with so much on your mind." He feigned a look of concern. "Still, life goes on. Why put off what can be done today till tomorrow? Who knows if today will be our last. Who knows when our time is running out?" He put weight into his last sentence, burying his stare in Malfoy's direction.

"I think you should leave." Draco swallowed hard, trying hard to maintain resolve in his voice.

Fenrir ignored him and strolled casually around the hall surveying the room. "I do hope Hogwarts is still letting students receive their post what with all the extra security. It would be a shame to be left uniformed." He grinned again at Malfoy who instinctively moved his hand towards the letter still crumpled in his pocket. "Who knows what could happen while you're away at that castle all year and to not find out about it until it was too late?" He simpered dramatically before stopping still when his eyes finally fell onto Hermione.

"What do we have here?" His nose twitched as if he was sniffing the air.

Hermione glared at him, every feature on her face ripe with disgust.

"A new friend. A fresh... face and so young too." He inched closer his lips curling slightly.

"Stay away from her." Malfoy made to block Fenrir's approach but Hermione closed the gap between them and locked eyes with the werewolf.

"Just a friend of Draco's. Actually I've got lots of friends at Hogwarts, some in very high places. They're probably wondering where we are right this second." She didn't flinch making sure she kept track of Fenrir's hand if it made for his wand.

The werewolf let out an amused bark of a laugh before taking a step back. "Such a spirited girl. What ever are you doing hanging around with our Draco here?"

"Just making sure he doesn't do anything reckless."

"Hmm. Something tells me it might be too late for that." Fenrir whispered his eyes igniting with intrigue. "Anyway. I can clearly see that things are perfectly fine at the Malfoy residence. Perhaps you're not as vulnerable as you appear to be?"

"That's right." Malfoy replied through gritted teeth.

"I shall take my leave then."

"We'll walk you out." Malfoy answered quickly shifting his eyes towards his mother before moving to open the front door.

The three of them walked down the long driveway together before Fenrir stopped at the large black gates, turning to face the two students.

"Farewell then Draco. I do hope you continue to work hard." His tone was serious and he stared hard at Malfoy.

"And you my sweet." He turned his attention to Hermione, the toe curling smile back on his face. "I do hope this isn't the last time we run into each other." He chuckled mischievously then turned and apparated on the spot.

Hermione shuddered letting the werewolf's presence wash off of her, she felt sick.

"Are you ok?" Malfoy asked peering into her face.

"I'm fine." She smiled weakly turning her attention to the sky above. "Come on, we need to be heading back."

He nodded and held out his hand. She took it and the next second they were back in Hogsmeade station.

"Millicent Bulstrode? You rotten git." Hermione mumbled as they hurried down the stairway leading to the boat.

"I'm sorry. I panicked. She knows who Pansy is and well... It's not as if I have that many friends to pick from. Just be grateful she didn't have time to interrogate you on how I've been getting on."

They clambered onto the boat. Hermione looked out over the lake. Nightfall was fast approaching with the sun having almost disappeared. The dark purple clouds looked ominous and Hermione felt fretful as she waved her wand over the boat forcing it to set off.

She sat with her knees tucked under her chin. Malfoy leaned his back on the edge of the boat lighting the lantern on the front with his wand.

"Sorry about that." Malfoy said after some silence. "I couldn't tell her who you were."

"I know." Hermione replied. "Can't very well introduce a Mudblood to - "

"No not because of that. I couldn't risk it."

"Risk what?"

"My mother knows you're best friends with Harry. If she knew Hermione Granger was in her house, Harry Potter's best friend. There's a chance she might..."

"She might what?"

"Well let's just say she's in a desperate situation at the moment. She'd do anything to gain Voldemort's favour. She would probably think handing you over might get me off the hook."

Hermione had never considered this. Now she thought of it spending anytime at all at Malfoy Manor was a fairly risky thing to do. "Do you think it would have?" She asked.

"I don't know. Probably I guess. I mean it would have helped surely." Malfoy considered casually looking out over the lake.

"Not tempted?" She asked frowning at him and jokingly pointing her wand at him.

He smiled and laughed. He sat silent for a while looking up at the night sky. The moon was completely hidden by thick clouds. "Never." He stated quietly.

Hermione sat with her chin rested on her knees studying his profile. He turned his head and they gazed at each other.

"Hermione." He turned to face her, the boat rocking gently. A light rain was starting to fall as they bobbed along the lake. "Thank you." He stared right into her eyes unflinching. "You've been amazing."

"I have." She grinned.

"And you didn't have to help me."

She smiled back nodding in acknowledgement. It was strange sitting opposite him as Hermione, receiving his gratitude. "It's surprising what you can get done if you just let people in."

He smiled ruefully before leaning an arm on the edge of the boat watching the rain puncture the lake's surface. "I know we could never - I mean it would be impossible but..." He let out a sigh as he chewed on his lip. "It didn't mean nothing and I'm sorry I said that."

Before Hermione could reply she was silenced as a torrential downpour of rain came thundering down form the heavy clouds above. It was heavy and fast.

"Oh bloody hell!" Draco shifted back into the middle of the boat and squinted ahead looking for any sign of the boathouse.

"Just perfect." Hermione wrenched her cloak up over her head and sat glumly looking out to the horizon.

"Can we go any faster?" Malfoy asked leaning forward to pull her cloak further across her face.

"I think we were lucky to get it moving in the first place." She grimaced as the rain picked up even more. Her cloak weighed heavy on her as it soaked through.

Draco pushed his sopping hair from his eyes and grinned back at her. "Might as well swim."

She laughed and pointed behind him. "We're here." Which was lucky as a huge clap of thunder shook the boat as it rumbled across the lake. They past through the ivy curtain and were relieved as the glow of the candles greeted them to the familiar sight of the castle walls. They crawled off the boat and sank onto the floor underneath one of the large oil lamps that warmed the boathouse. They were soaked through and Hermione fumbled in her robes to find her wand but Malfoy stopped her.

"Hang on" he said pushing himself to his feet and skidded across the stone floor towards an old cupboard in the corner next to a stack of broken fishing nets. He rummaged about for a minute then came back carrying a large blanket.

He sank back against the wall next to Hermione and draped it over her. They looked out over the entrance watching the rain cascade outside. A large bolt of lighting illuminated the water as the storm picked up.

Hermione pulled the blanket tightly round her and looked at Draco as he pushed his drenched hair from his face. He let out a chuckle and closed his eyes. "Could have gone worse." He noted through chattering teeth.

She laughed and pulled the side of her cover over him. He pushed in closer next to her and they sat in science wrapped up in the blanket looking out over the lake. Large droplets of water dripped from her hair and puddled onto the floor. She was tired and leaned her head on his shoulder. He rested his head on hers and they sat for a while letting the cover warm them as they dried.

"What do you think that is?" He whispered, his breathing becoming more steady. He nodded in the direction of a large scaly tail that appeared in the distance emerging on the surface of the water.

"I don't know but if it starts heading this way I'm pushing you in and running away." She sniggered giving him a nudge with her elbow.

"My hero" he laughed.

"I know. What would you do without me hey?" She looked up at him to find his face awfully close. He looked at her greedily. A look she thought she'd never be on the receiving end of again.

"Lost I imagine." His voice was soft and tickled her nose. She felt his arm slide underneath the blanket and wrap around her waist. It rested there as they looked at each other intently, daring the other to take the next step. She couldn't stop her breathing becoming heavier as she inched her face closer to his. Her nose brushed against his. He took his other hand and placed in on the nape of her neck his fingers running lightly into her hair.

"Hermione." Hearing Draco whisper her name in such a foreign tone, his voice doused in longing and desire was more than enough to send a jolt of excitement through her heart. A careless look in his eyes, the lightening flashing outside reflecting in them. Their lips joined slowly building from a tender touch to a stronger kiss. The sound of their lips meeting and their breathing mingled together shutting out the sound of the rain and thunder.

Hermione once again felt a wave of reckless abandon wash over her as she leaned up into his lips pushing him backwards onto the floor. She sat on top of him her hands placed on his chest. Her wet hair running down her face. She leaned over and kissed him again grabbing a handful of his hair and letting it sink into her fingers. Draco followed her lead and began kissing her neck slowly letting her scent fill his mind, intoxicating him.

"This way professor." Hagrid's voice came from the entrance to the boathouse as loud and booming as any thunder.

Hermione scrambled off Draco and pushed herself to her feet. Draco momentarily dazed didn't react instantly but the sound of the footsteps echoing off the stone floor was enough to get him moving as he jumped up leaving the blanket on the floor then grabbing Hermione's hand and taking off for the other end of the boat house. They darted behind another large storage cabinet that blocked them from view and waited as Hagrid and Professor Flitwick came down the stairs.

"We'll need ter tie em up ta make sure they don't float off durin' the storm." Hagrid was explaining. "Enchanted or not we can't be havin' them all over the lake like last year. Took me nigh on six hours to get em all back."

Hermione kept watch nervously behind the cabinet turning to Draco who wasn't paying attention at all. Instead he was still looking down at her placing his hand on her face, letting his fingers brush her still sopping hair from her eyes.

"Will you stop it." She admonished him but couldn't prevent an amused smile falling onto her face.

"Come on." She grabbed his hand and they quietly sneaked past Hagrid and the professor, up the stairs and into the cold windy corridor.

They quickly past the Great Hall which was booming with the sound of clattering cutlery. It must have been round about dinner time.

"We need to change." She noted feeling that arriving for dinner soaked to the bone wouldn't be the best idea.

"Ok." Draco agreed but didn't move. The dungeon was the other way and they would have to part here. "Hermione." He took a step closer to her and took her hands in his rubbing them gently.

"Where the bloody hell have you been?" Ron's voice came from behind her and she turned to find him and Harry walking down the staircase that led to the Gryffindor common room.

He hadn't noticed Malfoy stood behind her but when he did he eyed him up angrily. "What are you doing here?" He grunted noting that he was drenched as was Hermione.

"Keep your nose out Weasley." Draco snapped back. "Just on a moonlit stroll with Granger here." He added with a mischievous grin.

Hermione turned back to him shooting him a glare. Draco sighed and gave her one last smile before turning back to Ron.

"I was just telling her to get out my way. It's bad enough to get caught outside in the rain but to run into you bunch of cretins while I'm trying to get back to my common room."

"What was that?" Ron straightened up and lunged his hand into his robe pocket.

"Ron." Harry grabbed him by the shoulder but wasn't looking at him instead he was fixing Hermione with a questioning look. She didn't return his gaze.

"Come now Weasley. Wouldn't want you getting all puffed up and angry would we?" Malfoy sniggered. "I promise I'll leave your girlfriend alone."

"Wh - she's not my girlfriend." He replied angrily through gritted teeth.

"Oh you're right that's the other one isn't it? Well there's no account for taste I suppose." He gave Hermione one final glance and turned, strolling away from them shaking off the last of the water from his robes.

"I swear if that little toad pushes me anymore I'll..."

"I'm going to change." Hermione ignored Ron's blustering and marched past them.

She had only made it to the empty staircase when Harry came running up behind her.

"Hermione wait." He stood in front of her peering into her face. "What was that really about. You're not still trying to find out what he's up to are you?"

"No." She shook her head and continued to not look at him.

"Good because he isn't worth the time. Leave the selfish little creep to me."

"What would you know about it?" She snapped feeling momentarily irritated.

Harry frowned crossing his arms informs of him. "Where were you really? You've been gone for hours."

"Just out."

"Out where?"

"It's none of your business." She could feel her face flushing red and barged past him ignoring his voice calling her back. She couldn't rid the image of Draco Malfoy's face from her mind. The heated intense look of passion that he had given her not Pansy but Hermione. She felt like she had a million eyes on her though the hallway was empty, all silently judging her. This needed to stop and she knew it. Yet right now all she wanted at this moment was another kiss from that blonde haired boy who no doubt would go back to ignoring her from tomorrow.


	9. A Last Minute Visit

As the school year lazily rolled on into February things started to go back to normal for Hermione once again. Her lessons were becoming harder and more demanding and time she had free was spent finishing homework and studying. She'd had little time to spend thinking about her scandalous feelings towards Draco Malfoy and it appeared he too was spending less and less time in places that they would potentially meet.

When she did see him however, be it during lessons or at meal times he had reverted back to his old ways of staring off into space, deep in thought with a permanent frown stitched onto his brow. On a few occasions she considered trying to pull him aside out the way of watching eyes but knew it was about time she stopped pushing her luck. No one would need to know what had really occurred between the two of them and this was not something Hermione cared to test any further.

Ron had taken to hiding from Pansy whenever necessary which Hermione found amusing but she still didn't feel particularly interested in being friends again any time soon. Harry seemed to have dropped any effort in finding out what had really occurred between her and Draco yet she sometimes caught him throwing her the occasional look of suspicion when she was in the same room as him.

"Today we are going to be making a very tricky little potion, a very potent muting potion that will render the recipient unable to speak or scream however much they wish to." Professor Slughorn was talking to the class one frosty Thursday morning. "The ingredients you'll need are all in the store cupboard. I'm expecting some very interesting results and no doubt a perfect dose from you Mr Potter." He gave Harry a proud wink.

Draco had yet to show up which was becoming a habit of his in recent days. Arriving late or missing lessons all together. Hermione had noticed this of course but kept her resolve to not get involved.

"Be handy if I get get this one right." Ron mumbled as he lit his cauldron. "I could use it on Fred and George as a Christmas present for mum."

Even Hermione allowed a snigger to escape her as they busied themselves around the classroom.

"Will you stop nagging! I told you it's fine." Draco's irritated voice emerged from the classroom door as he entered it with Pansy in tow. She wore a tense look of worry mixed with irritation whilst Draco was sporting something far more troublesome. A large cut ran from is cheek to the bottom of his chin. It looked recent and deep though part had already started to heal. No doubt it had been recently treated by Madame Pomfrey.

Hermione was taken back by his appearance and couldn't look away. Her eyes followed him round the room as he made some weak excuse for his tardiness to Slughorn then skulked away to the back of the room to take a spot in the only part of the classroom that cast a decent amount of shadow.

"That looks nasty doesn't it?" Harry whispered as he nodded in Malfoy's direction.

"Yeah. Couldn't of happened to a nicer bloke." Chuckled Ron with a pleased grin on his face.

Hermione bit her tongue but continued to stare long after the other two had lost interest. Draco caught her eye and let the smallest of smiles flick onto his face before half heartedly making an attempt to light his cauldron. He cast an uninterested look at the blackboard which contained today's lesson then wandered over to the store cupboard to collect his ingredients.

"Damn it. I've forgotten the goat's kidney." Harry wiped away the sweat from his forehead and turned to look at the Half Blood Prince's book.

"I'll get it." Hermione offered trying to keep her voice as casual as possible. She didn't want Harry to become suspicious so she kept her gaze away from Draco's table as Harry hadn't realised he'd left his cauldron.

"Thanks." Harry peered into his potion with concentration etched on his face counting the number off stirs he was giving it.

Hermione weaved her way quickly between the desks and entered the cupboard to find Draco reaching for a jar of toad eyes.

"Oi." Hermione hissed whacking him on the shoulder.

Malfoy turned round holding the jar of eyes in his hand, shaking them about trying to find the right size. "Oi yourself." He replied with a smirk. "How do I tell which ones are from a green toad."

"Those two." She pointed out the correct eyes and continued to study him closely with hers.

"How can you tell?"

"Never mind that. What is this all about?" She asked pointing to the cut on his face.

"Never mind that." He repeated her words but shifted his eyes away form her stare. Noticing her unconvinced expression he looked at her again. "Really it's fine. Just an accident in Herbology."

"No it's not. You haven't shown up for the last two lessons. Do you think I'm that stupid?" She asked throwing her hands onto her hips.

"No." He sighed putting the jar back onto the shelf without removing the eyes. "I just thought you'd let me off for a change." He leaned his back on the shelf giving her a withering look. "It's just a little bit of pressure that's all." He explained simply.

"Don't give me that's all." Hermione grabbed his arm and shook it in frustration. "Pressure from who?"

"Does it matter? They're all the same, all just as brutal. I wasn't giving them what they wanted so they felt required to show their displeasure." He shrugged his shoulders and looked down at his shoes.

"When was this?"

"Hogsmeade. Turns out it's not all that safe. Who knew?" He replied sarcastically.

"Hogsmeade? Dumbledore's got to know."

"Oh yes let's run and tell on a bunch of Death Eaters. Great plan. Next time it'll be my neck they'll cut if we do. As I've already said. Don't worry about it. I've dealt with it." His face remained unfaultered but his voice shook slightly.

"What did they want?" She asked keeping her voice down and glancing behind her to make sure they remained unseen.

Malfoy turned away from her shoving his hands into his pockets. "It's nothing. Nothing I can't handle anyway.." He hunched his shoulders and stared hard at the rows of ingredients.

Hermione looked at his back for a moment. His shoulders remained steady, his hands balled up into fist in his pockets. She took a step towards him placing a hand on his arm. "Just... Be careful."

"Who cares?" He muttered quietly.

"I do." She replied, surprising herself how fast her answer came.

He turned to face her. He looked tired as usual. No doubt not sleeping again she thought.

"Is there anything I can do?" She asked.

Draco just looked at her. He said nothing just... Looked. He stepped forward and wrapped his arms slowly round her, pulling her into him as he embraced her.

Hermione heart jumped but she didn't pull away. She buried her face into his chest. His breathing was slow and steady. He lightly kissed the top of her head and took in the scent of her hair. She looked up and instantly kissed him back. It was instinct. She didn't think and didn't resist herself as she went in for another, then another. She'd missed this. Though it had only been a matter of weeks. Something about the way he looked at her, touched her, kissed her made Hermione feel so excited, desired. The times Draco let his guard down, when he showed his true nature she felt like nothing could touch her, nothing mattered more in those brief fleeting moments.

"I'm just getting some more newt tails." Came Ron's voice as it approached the door to the cupboard.

Hermione panicked and pushed Draco away. He stumbled and crashed into a large jar of Dragon's blood which smashed onto his shoulder covering his robes in scarlet red liquid. He shot her back a startled look as she backed away looking frantic.

"Sorry. I don't know..." She quickly tried to adjust her robe and tidy her hair.

Malfoy smiled weakly and shook his head. "Calm down. Just follow my lead."

He crashed out of the cupboard crying a shout of rage. He stomped across the floor trailing blood with him. "STUPID MUDBLOOD! Why don't you watch where you're going."

He came out just in time as Ron moved aside to let him past not wanting to get anything on himself.

Hermione watched him briefly not knowing what to say then she quickly stumbled out of the cupboard looking flustered. "I said I was sorry. It was just an accident."

"I don't want your apologies! You - you..."

"Back off Malfoy. She said she was sorry." Ron moved between them glaring at Draco.

"Didn't ask for your opinion did I?" Malfoy shook the sleeve of his robe dripping blood everywhere.

"Don't know why you're complaining so much anyway. You should be used to having blood on your hands." Ron goaded. "Just like dear old daddy."

Malfoy stopped wiping the blood from himself and shot Ron a look of pure venom.

"Say that again."

Ron went to speak but it was too late Malfoy had already launched himself at him, grabbing the neck of his robes and shoving him hard into the cupboard door. He pulled out his wand and held it close to his throat, his lips curled his teeth bared. "If you say one more word about my father I swear it'll be your last."

There was a huge scraping of chairs as everybody rushed to break them up but Hermione got there first squeezing herself between the two of them and pushing Draco away with both her hands.

"Stop it!" She cried using all her strength to put some distance between the two of them. Malfoy looked at her his eyes blazing.

"I'm not letting him get away with saying that!" He barked trying to wrench his wand arm out of her grasp. "I might never see him again!"

"This isn't going to change that is it?" She shouted trying to get him to look at her.

"I -" he stumbled over his words and met her gaze letting his wand fall to his side.

"Flipendo !" Ron cried aiming his wand and hitting Malfoy in the shoulder sending him flying backwards into the desk behind him, smashing his head onto the side of it as he fell.

"Ron!" Hermione cried angrily as she turned and glared at him.

"What? He would have done the same." Ron argued keeping his wand trained on his victim.

By now Slughorn had managed to push his way through his gathered students and waved his hands frantically. "Really boys. Calm down everyone." With a wave of his arm Ron was disarmed. "I will not tolerate fighting in my class room."

Harry grabbed Ron around the shoulders and shepherd him away. Malfoy rolled gingerly onto his knees. No one helped him, most the class seem pretty pleased he had come off worse. Hermione went to help him up but he quickly waved a hand at her to indicate to stop. He pulled himself up on the desk, a small cut above his eye trailed a thin line of blood down his face.

"Cheap shot Weasley." He spat as he steadied himself on the desk.

"Better go get that seen to Malfoy." Slughorn ordered glad all the commotion was over. "Looks like you've been through the wars already." He added motioning to his previous injury.

Malfoy said nothing but turned and walked out the classroom grabbing his bag from the desk as he went.

Hermione found herself a week later sat in the hospital wing. The lamps above each bed illuminated the room in a dim golden light. The wind howled outside rattling the old windows panes. She turned the book she had been reading over in her hands before laying it down on the cabinet beside her and gazing down at a sleeping Ron.

Ron had been hospitalised since last night due to having been poisoned by a spiked bottle of mead. Luckily Harry had been on hand to save his life but he had been held up inside this room every since, feverishly turning in his sleep and mumbling the odd few words, her name having been one of them.

She placed a hand softly on his arm which was still and restful. Hopefully the worst was over. To realise how close she had come to losing him made her sick to her stomach. She was tired and hadn't managed to get much sleep. She rubbed her eyes and leaned back stifling a yawn as she stretch her aching limbs.

"Visiting time's up my Miss Granger. Time you was back in your common room for the night." Madame Pomfrey announced from her office. She smiled warmly at Hermione who eased herself off her chair before brushing the hair from Ron's face and collecting her book.

She said goodnight and left the hospital wing, wrapping her cloak around her tightly as the nip in the air stung her cheeks. She hadn't made it two steps before she spotted a figure stood beneath one of the many lamps that hung from the corridor walls. Draco was leaning against it with his hands in his pockets. His eyes were staring at the wall opposite deep in thought only returning when he heard her approach.

"He's not going to suddenly kick the bucket just because you aren't there to watch him snore." He muttered petulantly, moving away from the wall to walk with her down the corridor.

"That's not funny Draco. He nearly died." She was tired and didn't feel like arguing tonight.

"So that's it then? Weasley takes a funny turn and all is suddenly forgiven? Just going to take him back?"

"What do you mean take him back? Nobody's taking anyone back. We're friends." She replied looking flustered.

"Well he doesn't act like it." He pointed out.

"We were arguing. It's what friends do. I don't suppose you'd understand something like that." She added instantly regretting it.

Malfoy didn't reply for a minute. He just kept pace with her as she walked.

"Well it's not as if he was particularly nice to you before all this was he? I mean he treats you like you're a nuisance most the time."

"Oh and you've been nothing but a delight to me for six years have you?" She argued looking dismayed.

Malfoy cast his eyes down, frowning. "That's different. You didn't like me either. I didn't really know you then."

"Like you don't really know Ron now." She snapped looking irritated.

"I know enough." He grumbled.

"No you don't." She stopped and turned to face him. She had been debating how to bring this up with him but thought it best just to ask him straight. "Was it you?" She fixed him with an unfaltering stare.

"What?"

"What happened to Ron. Was it you?"

Malfoy frowned and moved to continue walking but she grabbed his arm to pull him back.

"Look at me and be honest."

"Why would I?" He shifted his gaze and shoved his hands into his pockets.

"Is that a joke? You hate him."

"Oh so it must be me?"

"He was poisoned by mead. The same mead we had... That night."

"It's a popular brand Hermione. If anyone's to blame it's Slughorn. He had the damn bottle."

"I didn't say anything about Slughorn." She said narrowing her eyes at him.

"Oh come on everyone in the school already knows every detail. Saint Potter saving the day, Weasley flapping about on the floor like a fish -"

"You didn't answer my question." She cut in before he could carry on.

"Did I attempt to murder Weaslebee? No. No I didn't. Happy?"

"So is that it then? You waited outside for me just so you could insult my friends?" Hermione rubbed her temples feeling the light twinges of a headache.

"No... sorry." Draco looked frustrated with himself. "I just knew you'd spent most the day in the hospital wing and wondered if I could do anything for you."

Hermione raised her eyebrows and went to speak before Draco quickly added.

"No nothing like that sorry err -" he looked flustered and once again found that being snide and sarcastic was far easier than being anything other. "I just thought you might not want to go back to that noisy common room with people asking questions and everything."

She thought about returning to the common room. She'd already been asked a thousand times what had happened even though she wasn't there. You can only say "I don't know" so many times. She could find Harry but she thought he might enjoy the chance to spend the evening with Ginny for a change instead of the two of them sitting around worrying about Ron.

"What did you have in mind?" She asked.

"Well if you fancy it there's something I think you'll enjoy." He said with a grin.

"I'm not really up for traversing the Forbidden Forest again." She noted looking apprehensive.

"No not that. It's much closer but it is outside though and I'm certain it's supposed to happen today."

Hermione frowned at him wondering what it could be but opted in the end to just sigh and begrudgingly smile, before following him as he strode for the castle entrance.

It's was a fairly chilly night and a light snowfall had started to fall onto the grounds as they walked further away from the castle towards the Quidditch pitch.

"I should also mention I'm not up for flying around on a broom." She said once they'd finally made it inside the ground.

Draco laughed and took her hand pulling her away from the pitch and up towards the stands high in the sky. They trudged to the top and out onto the teachers stand which was by far the highest and looked out over not just the pitch but the Black Lake and the castle behind it glowing softly in the snow. Draco took a seat and motioned next to him. She sat down making sure to wrap her cloak around her legs so they didn't touch the cold seat.

"Right." Draco leant forward and pulled out his wand. He waved it in front of him conjuring up a familiar blue flame that Hermione had produced on many occasion to keep warm on cold nights like this one.

"Clever trick." She smirked as he sat back on the seat looking pleased with himself.

"I know. I amaze myself sometimes." He replied sarcastically.

Hermione sat back looking out at the picturesque scene. With the fire in front of them it was rather warm and she enjoyed watching the snow drift softly in the wind. "So..." She turned to face him with a bemused look.

Draco put his leg on the seat in front and leaned his arm across the back of the seat. "What time is it?" He asked.

Hermione rolled her eyes and pointed in the direction of the giant clock on the castle down below. It was gaining on 10pm.

"Hmmm. Should be anytime now hopefully. I hope we haven't missed it." He added with a worried frown.

"What if we have?"

"Well we'll just have to stay sat here till next year." He grinned giving her a cryptical look.

She looked confused but smiled back. "This wasn't all just so you could put your arm round me and make a move." She jibed nudging him softly in the ribs.

He chuckled and shook his head. "No. I didn't think you'd be in the mood for that tonight." He leaned his head back looking up at the flakes of snow that fell above them. "How about we talk for a bit."

She raised her eyebrows and leaned away to look at him properly.

"Really." He said smiling. "What's it like then, being the only person with magic in your family?"

"You really want to know?"

"Yes. You claim I don't understand so help me to." He suddenly looked serious, an honest expression, not mocking or sceptical, he wanted to know, perhaps for the first time in his life open to listen.

She laughed nervously taken by surprise. "Ok."

She then proceeded to tell him about herself, her life away from Hogwarts. What it was like to live half in a world of wonder and the other in a place where magic was only dreamed about. Soon they were swapping family stories about get-togethers, holidays, everyday life, simple things but things they enjoyed talking about all the same. It was strange for Hermione to be talking about Muggle things with Draco and not receive a terse remark or a sneer. In fact he listened intently. He looked fairly perplexed most the time but remained a captive audience throughout. Bit by bit Malfoy began to open up. Offering glimpses of his home life to her, life outside the castle and stories of when he was a child.

"... Two weeks me and my cousin spent in St. Mungos. My mother warned us not to touch that toad. How were we supposed to know it was bewitched? Boils everywhere." Draco explained grinning to himself. Hermione laughed covering her face with her hands.

"You sound like you were a right pair of terrors." She chuckled but fell silent when a soft voice floated through the still night air. It was one of the most beautiful sounds she'd ever heard.

Draco leaned up in his seat, peering out over the Black Lake. "They've started." He whispered settling down and pointing towards the sound.

It was singing, the most wonderful dream like music Hermione had ever heard. She looked towards the lake to find hundreds of Merpeople bobbing on the surface of the water. They shone a beautiful silvery green as the light from the castle bounced off their skin. They swayed on the surface moving with the singing creating rhythmic waves.

"What is this?" She asked quietly not daring to take her eyes off the amazing sight.

"This is their mating ritual." He explained leaning close to her ear. "It's the one time they can be heard above the surface. It's about showing the surface dwellers the lure of the sea... or something like that."

"How did you know about it?"

"You're not the only one who likes to read." He said with a grin. "My mother used to tell me the story as a child but it's not easy to work out the day it happens as it changes each year."

They sat transfixed by the hypnotic sight. The snow had stopped and a gap in the clouds allowed the moon to shine through illuminating the waters surface like glass. The song filled Hermione with a strong longing sensation. It was both rousing and sad.

She leaned in closer to Draco feeling his chest move slowly up and down. She glanced at his face, his eyes were closed, a calmed expression on his face as he listened. A few moments ago Hermione had been prepared to have the one conversation she knew they would have to have, one they should have had long ago before this all started, before she'd grown so attached. Maybe tonight didn't have to be that night she thought resting her head under his chin. Maybe she would allow herself one last moment, one last night where she was free to kid herself all she wanted, to believe for one more day that there was any hope in wishing for more than this.


	10. A Departure

As the weeks after that night dragged on Hermione was starting to wish she had indeed been stronger and ended things with Malfoy there and then. She'd had little to no contact since and spent little time thinking of anything else.

The fact that she and Ron were back on good terms made it a lot easier and studying for exams took up huge swaths of her time but she couldn't resist dipping into bouts of reminiscence when she least expected it. She thought it absurd that even now months later she would still lapse into daydreams where she was back in the old abandoned train carriage only this time she was never so quick to run away.

Her mind was currently dwelling deep in the forest one Friday afternoon in July as Ron and Ginny busily argued in the Gryffindor common room about Quidditch tactics. Sure she could pretend to understand, pretend to be interested but when Draco Malfoy was waiting for her in some far recess of her mind who was she to ignore the call?

"I told you already if you just concentrated on your handling a bit more you wouldn't need to fly so fast when attacking."

"Don't tell me how to play Ronald." Ginny replied lazily as she lounged in one of the armchairs by the unlit fire, her feet dangling over the arm.

"The keeper sees everything."

"Get this. He has one good game and suddenly he's the expert." Ginny retorted giving Hermione a dismayed look.

Hermione hadn't a clue why Ginny was looking at her, she wasn't listening. She nodded and murmured an agreement which seemed to be the correct stance to take. Ginny waved her hand towards Hermione whilst looking at Ron.

"See, Hermione agrees."

"Well of course she would she doesn't know the first thing about complex Quidditch tactics." Ron rolled his eyes. "Do you?"

Now Ron was looking at her, she wished they would stop interrupting her when Draco's lips we're so close to hers. She nodded and murmured another agreement which she hoped was again the correct answer but it didn't matter, after all she didn't know much about Quidditch, why hadn't they realised this yet?

Suddenly the portrait door swung open and Harry barrelled through it. He ignored everyone and ran up the stairs to the boys common room reappearing after a while with the Prince's book clutched in his hand. He was covered in blood. He disappeared out the portrait again leaving them all sat desperately trying to figure out what had happened.

After a short while Dean Thomas came through the portrait out of breath. "You wouldn't believe the commotion going on outside. I didn't get all of it but it looks like Malfoy's been in a fight. In the girls bathroom of all places."

Hermione's stomach lurched as she sat up straight.

"A fight? With who?" Ginny asked.

"Don't know yet but it sounds pretty bad. Heard some Slivs saying something about him being all cut up and covered in blood."

Ron and Ginny stared at each other. They had a fairly decent idea of who Malfoy had been fighting with. They both turned their attention to Hermione who didn't know how to react. She got up and turned away from them placing a hand across her mouth trying to ignore the fact it was shaking.

Being Hogwarts it didn't take too long for the full story to get around. They heard it first hand from Harry of course who had been there when he had used the Sectumsempra curse written in the Prince's book on Malfoy. He told them how it had left him lying in a pool of blood and how luckily Snape had been there to prevent the worst from happening.

It all moved by in a blur for Hermione who tried to remain focused as he explained his side of the story but all the while her mind was currently on Draco who was being treated in the hospital wing. Why he had been in the girls bathroom in the first place remained a mystery, she had her own theories but right now it really didn't matter to her.

She wanted to go see him as soon as possible but knew there would be many questions asked if she stormed in the ward asking to see Draco Malfoy. She waited a few nervous days before liberating Harry's invisibility cloak from his trunk and taking off in the direction of the hospital wing once everyone had gone to bed.

She silently crept into the ward looking around any sign of life. She saw no one, her eyes falling onto the bed in the far corner of the room blocked from view by a curtain. She walked over to the bed pushing aside the curtain to find Draco asleep in hospital pyjamas. Large bandages covered his arms and chest leaving only his bare shoulders unmarked. His face had been cut in numerous places but had already begun to heal no doubt thanks to Madame Pomfrey's hard work.

She quietly sat herself in the chair next to his bed. Looking at him now she felt the urge to cry but choked it down. It was silent in the ward apart from the sound of flickering candles and the ticking of the large gold clock on the wall.

Draco stirred slightly moving his hands to his chest. Hermione noticed a crumpled letter clutched in his hand, the empty envelope lay on the bedside table. As he moved it slid from his grasp onto the floor disappearing under the bed. Hermione leaned over and picked it up holding it out under the candle light, it was written in hurried shaky writing.

"Draco.

Please you must change your mind. Bella told me this morning that you were still stalling. You must finish the task. Everything is ready.

It's only because she's my sister that she hasn't gone to him yet, but she will. Sister or not it's only a matter of time before she does. You must persevere Malfoy before it's too late. We need this son if we hold any hope of seeing your father free again.

Also please reconsider what Bella and Fenrir suggested about the girl. I know you refused but I don't want you getting hurt like last time. All it would take is for you to lead her into the correct hands and then your part would be over. I'm sure it would be more than enough to gain us our safety. No more worrying, no more looking over our shoulder.

Wouldn't it be nice for this all to be over? Take care Draco.

Love Mother"

Hermione read the letter again taking it in slowly.

"That doesn't look like homework." Draco's croaky voice piped up from the bed causing Hermione to drop the letter. He smiled painfully and grimaced as he struggled to sit up in bed.

"No please stay still. You need to rest." Hermione smiled back at him, picking up the letter and placing on the table.

"I've rested plenty." He let his eyes focus and gazed at her as if he hadn't seen her for months. "It would be bad manners to ignore a visiter, especially one that's gone to so much trouble not to be seen." He said with a grin.

"How are you feeling?" She asked looking at his injuries with concern.

"It's quite painful but I still think you punching me on the nose hurt more." He replied referring back to their third year.

She stifled a laugh. "Really? I'd never hit anyone until then."

"Well you're a natural."

Hermione picked up the letter again suddenly becoming serious as she held it in front of him. "Draco about this letter. I - "

"Don't worry about it." He cut her sort turning his head to gaze at the window through the gap in his curtain.

"But this part about a girl."

He sighed heavily turning back to look at her again. "Would knowing really make you feel any better? It doesn't matter now." He stared at her waiting for a reply. When it didn't come he sighed again before continuing. "Yes she means you. My mother knows who you are. She'd seen you before it just took her a while to put a name to the face."

Hermione groaned and held her hand to her forehead. "I knew I shouldn't have come to your house."

"As soon as she found out she went straight to her sister. They've known for ages that we've... Well that we're friends. They've been trying to get me to hand you over for months. Lure you out of the castle again, get you on your own. Use you as... I don't know, bait maybe. Who knows." He explained simply. "That's what that cut on my face was about. I refused to do it so they showed me their displeasure."

Hermione once again looked shocked not able to take her eyes away from him. "Even though it would have helped -"

"Yes it would have helped me but after all of this do you really think I would do that? Do you still have such a low estimation of me that you'd think I was willing to betray the one person I've ever... anyway it's not happening so don't worry."

Hermione remained silent for a while just taking it in. She placed a hand on his arm, rubbing it gently. "What about the first part."

Draco looked less comfortable with this. "Yes I've been stalling. Truth is I've been done for a while... a long time in fact but it's complicated." He didn't say anymore.

He shifted uncomfortably pulling lightly at bandage wrapped round his chest. He noted Hermione's look of concern.

"It's fine. That wretched nurse is meant to have been in by now to redress this. She's been making me drink this awful stuff every four hours." He pointed towards the large bottle of sickly purple liquid by his bed. "It's suppose to regrow the skin but she seems far too amused at my face every time I take the foul stuff... The old hag."

Hermione tutted and picked up the bottle. "Well if you go round calling her an old hag I'm not surprised."

"Yes I know I should be grateful blah blah blah."

"Come on then." Hermione picked up the fresh gauze from the tray at the foot of his bed and waved it expectantly.

"Are you joking? She'll know you've been in here."

"Well don't rat me out then. I know it's a hobby of yours but resist the urge just this once." She smirked.

He stared at her sceptically but the discomfort he was feeling was enough to persuade him as he nodded and sat up higher. She helped him and then began to carefully cut at the bandages using her wand.

"So what actually happened?" She asked taking her time as she unraveled the bandage that ran up his arm.

"Surely you already know? I'm sure Potter's revealed all in great detail. Gloating no doubt."

"Actually he was pretty shaken up." She took the balm he pointed out to her and she carefully covered his arm with it. The deep cuts that scattered his skin still looked sore but had started to turn a lighter pink colour. "But I want to hear your side of it."

"Shaken up? Don't make me laugh. The stupid little twerp."

"He says you struck first."

"No I did not." He looked outraged but shrank back as he looked at her accusing stare. "Well I'm fairly certain I didn't. Even if I did he shouldn't be snooping round like that."

"So you thought you'd start firing spells at him did you?" She had moved onto his chest, as the dressing fell off she noted the long deep slashes across his stomach. She winced at the sight and placed a hand softly on them.

"Hermione look what he did to me. How can you defend him like that? He tried to kill me."

"I'm not defending him. He shouldn't have done it but he didn't mean for it to turn out like this."

"Of course he did. He used a spell that would have left me for dead if Snape hadn't come along."

"He didn't know what the spell would do." She argued beginning to add the balm to the cuts on his chest.

"How did he know about it then?"

"That's - look it doesn't matter. Harry would never do something like that."

"It must be great to be the golden child having everyone believe anything you say. If it had been me you wouldn't have doubted for one second I was a murderer." He frowned then winced as she pushed harder with her fingers on his wound than she needed to. "Ouch! Watch it will you!"

"Sorry, sorry." She apologised.

"Murder's not beneath me but it is beneath the likes of blessed Potter?"

"Look give it a rest. I'm furious with Harry and I've been worried about you for days." She stopped applying the balm and threw the old bandage at his face.

"You have?" He mumbled his voice softening slightly.

"Look at me. If I hadn't do you really think I'd be here right now in the middle of the night doing this?" She took the fresh dressings and started to wrap it round each arm. "Yes maybe before I would have thought you capable of it but now I think there's more to you than that."

"You don't know what I'm capable of." He muttered quietly under his breath. Then he glanced back at her. "Thanks."

"You just have to chip away at that bloody awful exterior you've got. Heaven help the woman who ends up married to you."

Draco leaned back onto his pillow taking comfort in the fresh dressing. He looked deep in thought pondering on her words. "That's if I make it till then." They sat in silence for a bit. Hermione placed her hand onto of his and let their fingers intertwine. "Your husband will probably go insane trying to keep up with you." He noted grinning mischievously.

She turned her face away smiling. "My husband will be lucky to have such an amazing partner." She chuckled. "Hopefully one that can truly appreciate hard work."

"Rules me out then." He sniggered.

She punched him lightly on the shoulder but even that was enough for him to rub his dressed arm gingerly. "Sorry." She offered trying not to laugh too hard. "Now drink up." She began pouring the purple tonic into the glass next to it.

Draco cast it a dirty look and shook his head. "Ughh I'd rather drink troll vomit."

"Well this will have to do until I can round one up." She gave him the glass and he reluctantly downed it in one, he coughed hard sticking his tongue out.

She took one last look at him making sure she'd prepared the dressings correctly. "I'd better be going." Although she said this she didn't make to move and remained seated.

Draco slowly moved to sit up on the bed letting his feet touch the cold stone floor. He stared down at them letting his hair cover his face. "I know you want to, so say it."

Hermione frowned at him and reclined in her chair trying to see his face through the sea of blonde. "I thought maybe now wasn't the best time."

"Better time than any."

She watched as he balled his sheets into his fists.

"This has to stop... You and me." Her words held determination but she wasn't convinced by them. Right now she didn't feel like being the good and sensible side of herself.

"Does it." Draco leaned back giving her an accusing look.

"You know it does. How long did you really think this would last? All this sneaking about, lying to my friends."

"No one asked you to lie."

"Oh so we're just meant to carry on are we? Being friends with everyone whilst being together on the side?"

"Stuff em. Who cares what they think?"

"Ok. Are you going to tell Crabbe and Goyle then or shall I? How about Blaise I'm sure he'd love being friends with a blood traitor."

Draco didn't reply, he sat there with an agitated look of frustration on his face.

"Come on Draco don't pretend this is anything other than a disaster waiting to happen." She hated admitting it but it didn't stop it be true all the same.

Draco took a moment just staring back at her hopelessly searching his mind for an answer. "I don't want this to be it."

"Neither do I." To hear herself say it out loud confirmed this fact more so than before. "If you'd just go to Dumbledore. Join us, fight for Harry just -"

"Forget Harry! He's got nothing to do with this!" Draco raged smashing his hand against the bedpost.

"Wake up Draco he has everything to do with this. If you can't swallow your pride and just try to find some common ground just to-"

"I am never joining forces with Harry Potter." His voice was absolute as he stared at her. "Never."

"Then that's it then." She got to her feet desperately trying to keep her temper. "I'm sure your mother would love to know her son is taking up with some filthy Muggle born. Let's not pretend it's just the world I live in that has a problem with yours."

Malfoy turned his face away ashamed. He stared at the wall watching the rain lash at the window. Silence past between them, the ticking of the clock counting away the minutes.

"Let's just run."

"What?" Hermione faced him taken by surprise.

"You and me. We've done it before. Let's just leave. Never come back." For the first time Draco was pleading with her his eyes wild with desperation as he watch his one last hope preparing to abandon him. "We could get away from all this. I'll follow you anywhere."

Hermione tried not to smile at his absurd suggestion but his unflinching determination was chipping away at her solid defence.

"To hell with all of it. Finally free of all this pain, all this fear. Just sitting round waiting to die."

It was clear to Hermione that he was now talking about his own situation, his voice trembled, his whole body was shaking as he struggled to keep a hold of himself.

"Draco please just get help. It doesn't have to be from Dumbledore it just has to-"

"I DON'T NEED ANYONES HELP!" He raged picking up the bottle by his bed and launching it across the room. It shattered onto the desk in the middle of the ward. "I'M NOT BOWING DOWN TO ANYBODY! NOT DUMBLEDORE, NOT HARRY OR ANY OTHER FOOL!"

Hermione narrowed her eyes and pushed the chair away from her. "No just bow down to Voldemort instead. Don't bother being anything more than what everyone expects. Be weak. Be selfish."

"Selfish?" Draco snapped.

"Yes. You don't care about anything other than saving yourself. Why would I want to be with someone who just wants to run away like a little boy when things get too hard? Too proud to accept he made the wrong decision." Hermione turned but Draco desperately grabbed onto her arm.

"I need you. Please Hermione." He was lost jumping from one emotion to the other, his grey eyes searched her face, out of control. She pulled her arm away softly. The effort not to break was too much and a few tears rolled down her cheeks as she looked down at the damaged boy she'd placed her hope in only to have it return unfounded.

He pulled her arm towards him bringing her closer. He leant up and kissed her. A strong kiss. Despite his haywire emotions his touch on her lips was resolute. For one split second Hermione gave in and let the familiar buzz of desire consume her entire body and then it was gone, her mind had been made up and she pushed him back, wrenching her lips away from his.

She stared at his face greedily, a longing she no longer would feed was screaming inside her head in displeasure. She habitually went to brush the strands of silvery hair from his face but stopped herself and took a step back. "I can't watch you do this to yourself anymore. If you won't get help for yourself Draco then I will."

She turned and walked away not looking back.

"Hermione stop!" Malfoy tried to get up to stop her but his legs were still too weak. He stumbled and fell to the floor knocking over the remaining contents of table next to him. "You can't go to Dumbledore. Voldemort will kill me. YOU CAN'T!"

She ignored him. She couldn't just sit back anymore. Watch as his world continued to spiral out of control. Dumbledore would know what to do. He would help she was certain of it.

"Obliviate!"

Malfoy froze, his heart in his mouth and the wand in his hand shaking. It was pointed directly at Hermione's retreating figure. She had come to a stand still swaying only slightly as if dazed.

For a brief moment his mind went blank, the panic had wrenched the spell from his mouth but now that he had committed the act he was suddenly struck dumb. He fumbled his wand and it clattered to the floor, his palms sweaty. His arms shook as he forced his legs to work and managed to stand, picking up his wand as he did.

He held onto the end of his hospital bed as his knees made a second attempt to give way. As the seconds of inaction passed he felt the sudden surge of shame wash over him. His swallowed hard and pushed the feeling deep down, letting his own fear take over. He had to do this, he could see no other option.

He wanted to face her, if he was going to do this he wanted to look her in the eyes yet he remained motionless staring at her slim shoulders. He just couldn't do it, the coward had taken over and his mind raced. He just needed to erase her memory of her visit. It was only a small moment, nothing more than that. He desperately tried to convince himself.

The rain outside had picked up and was hammering on the window next to his bed. A flash of lightning pulsed accompanied by an applause of thunder. It lit up his face in the window's reflection, he looked at himself and instantly turned away from it. His weak expression a snapshot of his betrayal and his uncertainty.

He could fix this. He kept repeating these words over and over as he raised his wand again. He struggled to remember the correct incantation and felt another surge of panic overwhelm him. He had to get this right, if not...

He repeated the spell again and again under his breath, he had to concentrate, focus.

He retreated into his own mind remembering seeing her face as he awoke from his hospital bed. She had never been at his bedside.

He felt her touch as she tended to his wounds, wounds that she never eased.

They had never spoke tonight.

Never argued.

Never kissed.

He focused on her lips, the soft caress, the heat of her breath. He was dragged back to all those kisses, the small mercies that helped him face each day with death constantly looking over him. All the times she had been there for him, times he was throwing back in her face with what he was doing to her now.

He couldn't lose her, he had to stay focused. He finished chanting the words and sat back onto the bed, his hands were trembling. He kept his eyes fixed intently on her back. He didn't know what to expect having never changed someones memory before, he held his breath as Hermione gave a soft jolt of movement as if waking from a daydream.

She looked around the wing of the hospital before finding Malfoy sat on the bed. She frowned at his appearance and remained silent for a few seconds.

"Why am I here?" She asked taking a step back towards the door.

Malfoy swallowed hard trying to read her expression. "I assume you came to see me." He suggested with a weak smile.

"Why would I ever want to visit you?" She replied. She was still half distracted by the fact she found herself suddenly standing in the hospital wing of the castle.

A cold bead of sweat rolled down Malfoy's brow as he straightened up in his bed. "Well... I suppose you might have been worried about me after what happened." Malfoy's voice sounded weak and uncertain. He licked his dry lips and tried to keep his casual composure.

"What Harry did was wrong but I would never worry about you."

A feeling of dread shuddered down Malfoy's spine. He tried to force a casual laugh as he once again made to rise from his bed. "What do you mean? You haven't gone off me already have you?" He chuckled again but it broke as his throat dried up.

Hermione stared at him with her look of confusion still dominant on her face. "What have you done?" She asked finally. She took another step back placing her hand on the bedpost next to her.

"What do you mean? I haven't done anything. You came to see if I was alright that's all." Malfoy pushed himself to his feet taking a step forward as she took another away from him.

She glared at him. "Stop saying that. I don't know you Malfoy. WHY AM I HERE?" She demanded her voice rising.

"Hermione calm down." He slowly walked towards her trying his best to keep his voice level.

"Don't tell me to calm down Malfoy." She took another step backwards and placed her hands on her head, raking her fingers through her hair. "What's wrong with me? Everything's fuzzy." She frowned, her face now ripe with concentration, trying her best to focus her altered mind.

Malfoy knew why and his stomach twisted further. "You really don't remember anything?" Malfoy asked. He didn't want her answer, he already knew the answer but he clung desperately to the hope he was mistaken.

"Remember what?" She replied half pleading, desperate for answers.

"You and me."

"What do you mean you and me. There is no you and me." Her voice picked up again, she took a step towards him, defiance in her eyes despite her uncertain state of mind.

"There is. Don't you remember? The train carriage, the boat house, that night by the lake?"

"I..." she leant against the bed. Her face looked pained as if it was causing her discomfort to recall her memories. "None of that happened. What are you trying to do?" She accused him.

Malfoy felt his knees give. All the time they had spent together, everything was gone. The truth came crashing down on him, he felt sick and distraught. It was too much to handle. One moment of rash thinking to save his own skin had cost him the only thing he had ever considered worth fighting for. His one reason to say no, to stand up against the fate he feared most and he had no idea how to take it back, how to reverse the damage he'd done.

Was this it? He thought to himself desperately as he stared back at Hermione no hint of recognition in her eyes, nothing of the girl he had shared more of himself with than anyone.

It couldn't end like this he told himself. His most meaningful relationship ended by an act of selfishness, the very trait he was destined to repeat over and over.

"Hermione please." He summoned his dwindling strength and made his way across the space between them. "I'm sorry. I'm so sorry." He was starting to lose his composure but he didn't care. A surge of desperation overtook him. "I've messed up. You've got to remember." He grabbed her by the hand and held on as she tried to snatch it away. He pulled her close and kissed her. A sudden rush of blood to the head making him foolish and careless. The touch of her lips was the same and filled him with hope. She would remember. This feeling was surely enough to bring her back to him. He wouldn't fail her again. She was enough for him, he would make it work. If she was by his side he was fearless.

The pain in his temple seared as Hermione brought her hand crashing across his head. She pushed him back roughly hitting him again in the chest. Malfoy already weak stumbled back and dropped to his knees.

"Don't ever touch me again!" Hermione's face was red with a mix of shock and anger. She touched her lips with her shaking hand and wiped them.

The pain above his eye was no match for what he felt witnessing the look of disgust on her face.

"I don't know what you're trying to pull but if you ever come near me again I'll... i'll..." she stumbled over her words her fit of rage bringing her to the verge of tears.

"Ok." Malfoy couldn't take it. He'd lost her and he knew it. The fact that this was going to be her only memory of them together destroyed his will to fight any longer. He was only hurting her more and he didn't want to. "I'm sorry." He pushed himself up clutching his side gingerly. "I was just trying to mess with you." He lied retreating back to his bed.

He turned his back to her. He couldn't face her anymore not this Hermione. "Thought I'd just get one over on Ron that's all." He tried to feign disdain in his tone but even the thought of Ron Weasley failed to evoke any true malice inside him at this moment.

"You pig! Why do you think everybody hates you!" Hermione spat back at him.

Malfoy walked to his bedside window. He caught a glimpse of her in its reflection. A red flush had crossed her face. She was embarrassed as well as furious.

"You get used to it after a while." He replied casually shoving his hands into his pyjama pockets.

Maybe it was better this way? He thought to himself studying the tops of the forest trees as they waved violently in the storm outside. He would have only let her down again. It was in his blood. Born to be a coward, destined to be a snake. Maybe they were right, maybe they were all right. Why fight the inevitable.

He turned around. He hadn't heard Hermione leave but she wasn't there anymore. No goodbyes, no final words. Should he have told her? Even if she would have ignored him, raged at him again. Just to let her know would have been a small consultation. Anything would have been a better parting than this.

The sun had begun it's decent over the mountains that surrounded Hogwarts castle. The last few stragglers from an afternoon Quidditch practice made their way across the shifting grass as it swayed playfully in the summer breeze. A light here and there began to appear in the castle windows as students settled in for last minute study sessions. A playful breeze hopped in and out of the castle's turrets and courtyards bringing with it the scent of fresh earth and the smell from Hagrid's supper as plumes of smoke chugged from his huts chimney.

Malfoy sat alone. Away from the sun's last light of the day, away from the chatter and the laughing. He sat alone on his bed in his common room, his eyes were closed as he listened to the sound of his own thoughts bouncing around the room wrestling each other for dominance in his mind. He slunk down burying his head in his hands blocking out the light from the bedside lamp next to him.

He needed to decide. He couldn't just sit and wait for death to find him, let someone else decide his own fate. He felt the tears on his hands as they involuntarily poured from his unrested eyes. Now more than ever he felt truly alone. As if the world outside his common had been swallowed up and would not return until he had finally decided.

She didn't want him. She had made that clear. The hope he had kept for so long had wilted to nothing. He was back where he had began all those months ago, scared and lost. He would continue to push people away because that was who he was, Draco Malfoy the Slytherin snake who hated Muggles, Mudbloods and most of all Harry Potter.

He had been kidding himself for too long that the possibility he may amount to more than that was something he could achieve. He was not brave like Harry and nor wise like Dumbledore. Whilst they were willing to do anything to fight back against Voldemort he was not for he knew he would lose and so would they in the end.

All the effort in the world couldn't erase six years of constant hate and venom. Why waste any effort on people who despised him, despised his family. To lay himself at their mercy only to be turned away and made to look a fool was more than his pride could handle.

He rose from his bed and slowly walked through his common room ignoring all those he passed. Fools too busy living life and having fun, not knowing how close the end would be. Their cosy little home reduced to nothing more than a sham. His demise or theirs, someones life was about to change tonight and nothing he could do could avoid that fact so it might as well be theirs.

He wandered the corridors moving as slowly as he could savouring the last few moments of peace. His last walk of freedom. He stopped outside the library and stood in the doorway. His heart sank when he spotted Hermione at the table closest to the window with Ron sat across from her. He leaned against the doorframe and watched her for what seemed like hours. Taking in every last detail, searing it onto his memory. She glanced up but he had already started to depart leaving only a shimmer of him to catch her eye as he past the light of the door.

He would have stayed there forever if he could, feasting on his own desire to share her world and leave his but time was getting late and the chance to dwell on such guilty pleasures had long passed. He made his way to the seventh floor corridor and stopped in front of the hidden entrance to the Room of Requirement. He closed his eyes and paced, every step thundering into his chest, counting down his last moments of normality. He opened his eyes and pushed the large door to reveal his fate. He walked in and stood in front of the vanishing cabinet, his own twisted masterpiece.

His hand shook as he extracted a piece of paper from his pocket. It was the piece that Hermione had mistaken for Charms homework all those months ago. Instead it was the final piece of the puzzle that had helped him fix the cabinet. The very reason he had been so reluctant to comply with his assigned task. To know that Hermione had unwilling helped him in letting Death Eaters into the school. That she had unknowingly played a part in the ending of one chapter and the start of a terrifying new one filled him with immense guilt and sadness. The one secret he knew he would keep forever. She would never truly know the best of him but she would also not bare witness to his worst.

He sighed and let the moment pass over him like a thunder cloud then held the paper up and once again read aloud the words she had written.

Hermione the brightest witch of her age. A witch that to Draco Malfoy was unlike no other.

The end.


End file.
